Learn to love again
by GwenSnape
Summary: Cette histoire est celle de Linor Deauclair, jeune femme déprimée qui décide d'en finir avec la vie. Mais son suicide n'aura pas le résultat escompté. Elle va atterir à Poudlard où elle devra s'adapter tout en cachant ce qu'elle sait sur le futur... Sans compter qu'un certain professeur à décidé de percer à jour son secret...
1. Chapter 1

Salut Salut ! Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez gentils ! Toutes critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont les bienvenues, pour ça, il vous suffit de laisser une petite review !

Je suis désolée pour le résumé minable que j'ai mis, je suis trop nulle pour résumer des choses…. Donc, n'hésitez pas à lire ma fic si vous voulez en savoir plus ! )

J'essaierai de publier régulièrement !

Bonne lecture ! 

_This is the story of an end. This is the story of how I died. _

CHAPITRE 1 :

_Linor._

La jeune fille qui sera l'héroïne de cette histoire, n'est ni un canon de beauté, ni un génie. Ce n'est qu'une personne ordinaire à qui il est arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Tout a commencé le Vendredi 30 Août 2010. Linor Deauclair, car c'est ainsi que notre personnage se nomme, était dépressive depuis un certain temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, personne ne le savait. Pourtant elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Des parents aimants, des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui faisaient tout pour la sortir... Mais rien ne la sortait de cet état dépressif. Ses parents la voyaient dépérir petit à petit, s'éloigner de tous ses amis. Finalement, Linor ne sortait plus, ne souriait plus. Elle restait parfois assise pendant des heures, les yeux fixés sur le mur, sans dire un mot, sans bouger. Linor savait que ses parents souffraient de cette situation, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle avait essayé au début. Elle avait fait des efforts pour se comporter le plus normalement possible. En vain, le spleen revenait toujours plus fort qu'avant. Elle avait donc cessé de se battre. La semaine précédente, elle avait surpris une conversation de ses parents. Ils se sentaient dépassés et pensaient faire appel à un spécialiste. Elle ne voulait plus être un fardeau pour ses parents. Aussi, le vendredi 30 Août, elle décida de se donner la mort afin que ses parents puissent vivre sans avoir à toujours se tracasser pour elle. Elle se fit couler un bain, en fin d'après-midi, et y plongea toute habillée. Elle s'empara d'une lame de rasoir et trancha ses fins poignets. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sang s'échapper de son corps. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle se sentait partir. Lorsqu'elle entendit soudain la voix de sa mère derrière la porte verrouillée de la salle de bain.

- Linor ? On pensait commander chinois ce soir. Ca te va, ma chérie ?

- ...

- Linor ? Ma chérie, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. David ! Dépêche-toi ! cria-t-elle.

Linor aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'ils seront plus heureux sans elle, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Lorsque son père parvint à défoncer la porte, Linor n'était déjà plus là. Il la sortit de l'eau et commença le massage cardiaque tandis que son épouse appelait les secours. Les secours arrivèrent assez vite et continuèrent le massage cardiaque jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quelques heures plus tard, ses parents furent autorisés à la revoir. Ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes lorsque le médecin vint leur annoncer qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais qu'elle était dans un profond coma. Il ajouta que les machines la maintenaient en vie, mais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour eux de voir un jour leur fille unique se réveiller...

_Severus._

Après une journée entière avec tous les professeurs de Poudlard, à parler du programme de chacun pour les différentes années, Severus Snape, professeur de potions, était bien content de retrouver le calme et la sérénité de ses cachots. A peine franchit la porte, il s'affala sur son canapé et maudit la rentrée qui approchait à grands pas. Il finit par s'endormir là. Il se réveilla tôt en ce samedi matin. Il se souvenait avoir rêvé d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Elle était de taille plutôt moyenne, les cheveux mi- longs et de couleur auburn, un visage somme toute assez banal. Excepté ses yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude, encore plus éclatants que ceux de Lily... Seule l'apparence de la jeune femme lui était revenue. Le contenu de son rêve, en revanche, restait on ne peut plus flou. Il décida de se changer les idées et d'aller se promener dans le parc immense entourant le château qui leur servait d'école...

_Linor._

Linor s'était sentie partir, elle avait entendu ses parents lui crier de revenir pendant que son père lui faisait le massage cardiaque. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas revenue alors quel était cette humidité qu'elle sentait sur son corps entier ? Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir une vue superbe sur un grand château. Elle vit au-dessus d'elle un ciel bleu, et en tournant la tête, elle put voir un magnifique soleil orangé se lever. Elle en conclut donc que l'humidité sur son corps venait de la rosée du matin. Sans brusquerie, elle fit quelques mouvements afin de dégourdir son corps, puis elle se leva doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit était absolument merveilleux, et en même temps, cela lui sembla familier. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un parc immense où l'herbe n'était pas sans rappeler la pelouse des petites ménagères américaines des années 1960. Sauf que le parc n'appartenait pas à une jolie maison de banlieue américaine, mais à un château gargantuesque. Un peu à l'écart du château se trouvait un arbre magnifique dont la forme pouvait faire penser aux arbres qui tourmentèrent Blanche-neige avant qu'elle ne trouve refuge chez les sept nains. Quelques mètres plus loin, en contrebas, se dressait une forêt immense. De l'autre côté de la forêt, en face du château, se trouvait un lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et dont les couleurs hors du commun fascinèrent Linor. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elle, tournant le dos au château, et pensant que ce devait être une sorte de vie après la mort...

_Severus._

Le maitre des potions remonta les cachots et atteignit la porte d'entrée du château. Jamais il n'avait fait un rêve aussi étrange. Et jamais ses rêves ne l'avaient perturbé à ce point ! Il se demandait encore qui pouvait être cette jeune femme qui avait occupé son rêve. Jamais aucune autre femme que Lily n'avait hanté ses rêves et ses pensées. Il sortit dehors et fut accueilli par une légère brise et un soleil qui commençait à répandre sa douce chaleur sur notre planète. Il allait se diriger vers la forêt afin de la longer le temps d'une petite promenade quand son regard fut soudain attiré par une silhouette près du lac. Cette silhouette, peu importe à qui elle appartenait, n'avait rien à faire là. Ce ne pouvait être un professeur de Poudlard, presque tous étaient rentrés chez eux, il ne restait que Dumbledore et McGonagall, ainsi que Trelawney. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'un d'entre eux. Il décida de s'approcher de cette personne et de la faire déguerpir au plus vite...

_Linor._

Tout en contemplant le paysage, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une sorte de vie après la mort. Après tout, ses "blessures" aux poignets la lançaient. De plus, ses avant-bras étaient couverts de sang séché. Ne sommes-nous pas censés être privé de toute souffrance ? Et puis ce lieu lui semblait trop familier... Plongée dans ses pensées comme elle l'était, elle n'entendit pas Snape approcher d'elle à grands pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous pénétré dans l'enceinte de cette école ?

_* Ce château absolument sublime, une école ?* _Et soudain, Linor eut un éclair de lucidité. Elle sut enfin pourquoi cet endroit lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà traversé ce parc, cette forêt, elle s'était déjà perdue dans les méandres du château, lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans les chefs-d'œuvre de J. . Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle était à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

- Ayez au moins la décence de me faire face !

Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec la terreur des cachots.

- C'est pas vrai... murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? demandèrent-ils toujours en chœur.

- Qu...qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il à nouveau d'un ton sec.

- Je m'appelle Linor Deauclair, je suis française, et je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai atterrit ici.

- Pourquoi avez-vous eu l'air étonné lorsque vous m'avez vu ?

- Je... _* Merde, je ne peux tout de même pas dire la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver comme bobard... * _Je...je vous ai vu en rêve.

- Etrange... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- ...rien...

- Si, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Vous avez semblé me reconnaître aussi lorsque vous m'avez vue.

- *soupir* Je vous ai vue en rêve aussi.

- Ah ouais... c'est super bizarre comme truc ! Hum, dites-moi, j'ai atterrit où exactement ?

- A Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Endroit dans lequel aucun moldu ne peut pénétrer...théoriquement...

- Moldu ? demanda-t-elle en feignant l'étonnement.

- Personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques.

- Oh...très bien...donc, la magie existe ici... _*Tant qu'à feindre l'ignorance... allons jusqu'au bout !*_ Et que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Je vous emmène au professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Il saura certainement quoi faire de vous.

Il fit volte-face et prit la direction du château sans même s'assurer que Linor le suivait bien. _*C'est fou ce qu'il a l'air aimable... Par contre le fait qu'il ait rêvé de moi est vraiment bizarre.* _Et pendant que Linor se demandait si elle devait dire tout ce qu'elle savait au professeur Dumbledore, ils pénétrèrent dans le château, puis se rendirent jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. La gargouille bougea pour les laisser passer, ce qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle suivit Snape en silence tout en étudiant sa physionomie. Il était assez grand, plutôt bien fait. Son nez n'était pas si crochu que ça. Seuls ses cheveux gras dénotaient. _*Il doit utiliser un shampoing de qualité médiocre. Et puis, à toujours être au milieu des effluves de toutes ses potions. Niveau physique, il est quand même mieux que dans les livres et dans les films. Par contre, côté caractère ça a l'air d'être pareil ! Aussi exécrable que dans les œuvres de fictions !*_ Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et furent accueillis par un Dumbledore d'excellente humeur, et vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes. Linor fut impressionnée par la quantité d'objets bizarres qui se trouvaient dans le bureau.

- Ah, Severus ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite matinale ?

- Cette jeune demoiselle, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Linor.

- Je suis vraiment touché d'être la première personne à qui vous présentiez votre amie, déclara Dumbledore le regard malicieux.

- Que... quoi ? ... non... ce n'est pas mon amie. Je l'ai trouvée dans le parc, comme une pauvre bête errante, répliqua-t-il, visiblement agacé.

- Dans le parc, dites-vous ?

- Elle dit ne pas savoir comment elle est arrivée ici.

- Eh ! Ne dites pas ça comme si c'était faux !

- Vous n'avez même pas une petite idée ? demanda Dumbledore, avec son regard bienveillant habituel.

- Pas la moindre. J'étais...je suis... commença-t-elle hésitante, tout en camouflant ses bras. Ce qui, bien entendu, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du directeur.

- Je vois... C'est donc la dernière chose que vous ayez faite.

- Etes-vous réellement réels ? Je veux dire, je suis supposée être... morte... Du coup, je me demandais si tout ceci n'était pas juste un rêve ou je ne sais quoi.

- Si vous étiez morte, vous ne seriez pas en train de rêver ! dit Snape, d'un ton sarcastique. Vous seriez juste morte.

- Je sais bien que cela semble bête de dire ça, mais avouez que c'est bizarre comme situation. Je me sens vraiment perdue...

- Et c'est normal, intervint Dumbledore en jetant un regard appuyé à Snape. Et puis, je suis persuadé que si ce n'était pas la vérité, cette jeune demoiselle nous le dirait.

_* Rahhh, je hais quand il fait ce genre de choses. J'aurais presque envie de tout déballer maintenant. Mais, étant donné que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester, mieux vaut tenir sa langue. Ou je risque d'envenimer les choses en changeant le futur...*_

- Bien, nous devrions peut-être soigner et nettoyer ces bras.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le professeur Snape s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les bras, et prononça quelques mots que Linor ne comprit pas. Ses coupures ne lui faisaient plus mal, et elle en fut très reconnaissante à Snape. Dumbledore lui tendit un linge humide avec lequel elle essuya le sang séché sur ses bras.

- Vous êtes déjà plus présentable ! dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement. Mais cela ne me ramène toujours pas chez moi.

- Je vous l'accorde. On ne peut vous ramener chez vous tant que l'on ignore ce qui vous a amené ici en premier lieu. Je pense que la meilleur solution, en attendant, c'est que vous restiez ici.

- Le seul problème, c'est que là d'où je viens, la magie n'existe pas. Ce n'est bon que pour les contes de fées.

- Je pense ne pas m'avancer en affirmant que si vous avez pu rester dans un lieu où les moldus ne peuvent être, c'est que vous avez au moins un peu de magie en vous.

- Il n'y a pas 36 moyens de le savoir, coupa Severus.

Et le maître des potions tendit sa baguette à la jeune femme qui ne sut pas vraiment quoi en faire. Dumbledore lui fit un mouvement de tête engageant. Elle pointa donc la baguette vers une clé posée sur le bureau directorial. Elle tenta un wingardium leviosa informulé, mais le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de flotter gentiment dans les airs puis de se reposer doucement sur le bureau, la clé partit violemment vers la fenêtre qu'elle traversa pour atterrir dans l'herbe mouillée.

- Je... je suis...désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire pour la fenêtre brisée.

- Rien n'est irréparable, ma chère.

Dumbledore fit revenir la clé à sa place initiale à l'aide d'un accio. Puis reconstitua la fenêtre d'un reparo.

- Encore désolée, murmura Linor en se ratatinant sur elle-même.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Au moins, nous sommes fixés : vous êtes une sorcière. Quel âge avez-vous, au juste ?

- 22 ans, mais on dit souvent que je fais plus jeune.

- En effet. Hum…. Vous êtes française, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, reprit-il lorsqu'elle lui eut confirmé d'un hochement de tête, les examens se passent à 18 ans là-bas. Nous allons donc dire que vous avez 18 ans, et que vous étiez supposée passer vos examens cette année. Mais, votre père, qui était la dernière personne de votre famille en vie, est mort cet été. Dans son testament, il a fait de moi votre tuteur. Nous dirons que vous avez décidé de venir étudier dans l'école que je dirige, et donc de passer vos examens ici. Vous rentrerez donc en 5ème année pour les BUSES, conclut-il, apparemment satisfait de sa petite histoire. Je vais contacter Madame Maxime dans la journée pour les formalités. Maintenant, il vous faut une baguette, des vêtements, et tout ce qui sera nécessaire à vos cours. Nous allons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres.

- Et pour ce qui est de mes quatre premières années ? Je veux dire, comment expliquer que je ne m'en souvienne absolument plus ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

- Bien, Albus, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Non, merci Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser de tenir votre langue ?

- Non, en effet.

Snape sortit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire son nom, laissant Linor seule avec Dumbledore.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien prendre mon bras, nous allons transplaner.

_P.s : n'oubliez pas la petite review ! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Comme promis, je poste le chapitre 2 un peu en avance. Sinon, je pense que je posterai tous les vendredis.

J'ai oublié de préciser avant le premier chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de garder le nom original pour Snape, au lieu de l'appeler Rogue. Vous avez déjà dû vous en rendre compte !

Autre chose que j'ai oublié de préciser, c'est que Linor atterrit à Poudlard en 1995.

Voilà voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse lire tranquillement !

_Chapitre 2:_

Dès qu'elle prit le bras que Dumbledore lui tendait, un étau enserra sa poitrine. Sa respiration était devenue difficile, mais heureusement pour elle, cela ne dura pas plus de 2 minutes. L'atterrissage, en revanche, fut une toute autre paire de manche. Au lieu d'atterrir légèrement et avec prestance, comme le professeur Dumbledore, Linor s'étala littéralement de tout son long sur le bitume dur et froid. Mais seul son postérieur en souffrit un peu. Elle se releva tout en massant ses fesses, et remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore la regardait en souriant.

- Les premières fois ne sont pas toujours très agréables. Vous n'avez rien perdu en route ? demanda-t-il, le regard brillant d'amusement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Il arrive, parfois, que lorsque le transplanage n'est pas accompli correctement, l'on puisse perdre une partie de notre anatomie.

- Oh, je vois... Mais le vôtre était parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le pense, en effet. Bien, nous devrions nous mettre en route.

Linor acquiesça, tout en vérifiant qu'elle ait bien tout et surtout ses deux sourcils, puis ils se mirent en route. En cette heure si matinale, ils ne croisèrent que 2 ou 3 personnes qui ne prêtèrent aucunement attention à la robe très colorée que portait l'homme à la longue barbe blanche. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans un pub délabré, dont Linor se souvint aussitôt du nom : Le Chaudron Baveur.

- Bonjour Tom, dit Dumbledore au barman.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Très bien, Tom, je vous remercie. Nous ne nous arrêtons pas.

- Bonne journée professeur.

Ils sortirent du pub par la porte de derrière et se retrouvèrent face à un mur de briques. Avec sa baguette, Dumbledore tapota 5 briques. Puis Linor put laisser libre cours à son émerveillement en voyant le mur s'ouvrir et leur livrer passage. Ce processus ne lui était pas inconnu, mais le voir en vrai, c'était autre chose, elle pourrait vous l'assurer ! Elle suivit le directeur de Poudlard sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il l'emmena en premier lieu chez Madame Guipure afin que leur commande soit prête le plus tôt possible. La dite Madame Guipure prit les mesures de Linor tout en bavardant gaiement avec le professeur. Ce dernier lui commanda ainsi 3 tenues complètes de Poudlard, 2 pyjamas, 2 tenues type moldu, et 2 paires de souliers. Madame Guipure leur assura que leur commande serait prête au bout d'une heure. Le professeur Dumbledore l'entraîna ensuite chez Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes.

- Oh bonjour, professeur, le salua Ollivander. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Auriez-vous un problème avec votre baguette ?

- Non, aucun, ne vous en faites pas. Je viens pour cette jeune demoiselle. Elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle baguette.

Ollivander la fixa quelques instants, puis alla se perdre dans les méandres d'étagères de son magasin. Linor ne connaissait pas vraiment ce vieux monsieur, mais connaissant le sort qui l'attendait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Si elle parlait de tout ceci au professeur Dumbledore, rien n'arriverait. Mais voilà, comment être sûre, après, que la fin serait la même pour ce monstre de Voldemort ? Elle ferait de son mieux pour qu'un maximum de personnes soit épargné, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de tout dévoiler maintenant. Ses pensées laissèrent le temps à Ollivander de trouver une baguette et de revenir avec pour la lui faire essayer. Linor prit la baguette qu'il lui tendait. Elle sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas la bonne, et elle ne fut pas la seule. Ollivander la lui reprit aussitôt et repartit à la recherche de la bonne. Ils réitérèrent l'expérience plusieurs fois sans obtenir de succès.

- Et si... ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il disparut et revint en moins d'une minute avec une petite boîte rouge, pleine de poussière. Il souleva le couvercle et prit la baguette noire aux filaments argentés dans ses mains. Il eut l'air de la soupeser quelques secondes, se demandant si ce pouvait être la bonne, puis il la tendit à la jeune fille. Aussitôt, Linor ressentit une intense chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Elle leva la tête et vit que le professeur Dumbledore la regardait, visiblement ravi qu'ils aient trouvé la bonne. Ollivander, lui, semblait perplexe.

- Je croyais ne jamais vendre cette baguette. C'était une baguette expérimentale. 23.5 cm, flexible, bois de Sapin, et crin de Sombral.** Le fait de mettre un crin de Sombral dans une baguette en bois de sapin était, selon mon père, une folie. C'est l'une des premières baguettes que j'ai faite, c'est pour dire le temps qu'elle est restée dans ma boutique ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous êtes appelée à subir nombres d'épreuves...

Sur ces paroles peu encourageantes, Dumbledore paya la baguette, et ils sortirent de la boutique. Sur le chemin qui les menait vers Fleury et Bott, Linor interrogea le professeur Dumbledore sur ce qu'avait voulu dire le vieux fabricant de baguettes.

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Linor était plus que sûre que quelques idées avaient déjà germées dans son esprit de génie, mais qu'il préférait les garder pour lui afin peut-être, de ne pas l'inquiéter... Ils achetèrent les livres dont elle aurait besoin, puis ils achetèrent, dans une autre boutique, tout le matériel de potion. Un peu plus loin, ils achetèrent parchemins, plume et encre. Ils remontaient la rue pour retourner chercher les affaires qui devaient être prêtes chez Madame Guipure, et ce faisant, ils passèrent devant la boutique d'animaux. Alors que Linor continuait à avancer, le professeur Dumbledore la héla.

- Miss Deauclair ? Ne voudriez-vous pas un animal de compagnie ?

- Je... j'ai le droit ?

- Bien entendu.

Elle remercia grandement Dumbledore en souriant tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la boutique. Ils firent un tour d'horizon, mais Linor n'arrivait pas à se décider. Entre chouettes, hiboux, chauve-souris, ou encore chats, le choix n'était pas des plus simples. Elle allait se décider pour une chouette lorsque quelque chose se colla à ses jambes. En baissant les yeux, elle vit un magnifique chat noir, parsemé de-ci de-là de quelques taches blanches et rousses. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs différentes, l'un était vert, et l'autre bleu. Linor se pencha et caressa le chat qui ronronna de plus belle.

- Eh bien ma chère, je crois que celui-ci aimerait beaucoup être votre compagnon ! déclara Dumbledore, les yeux pleins d'amusement.

Linor souleva donc l'animal qui se cala confortablement dans ses bras. Tout en se dirigeant vers le vendeur pour payer, Linor ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que Dumbledore ait les yeux brillants d'amusement...

- Oh ben ça alors... s'étonna le vendeur en les voyants arriver. Comment avez-vous réussit à l'approcher ?

- Euh... c'est lui qui est venu se coller à moi...

- Ca pour une surprise. D'ordinaire, il fuit dans l'arrière-boutique. Vous devez avoir quelque chose de spécial pour qu'il daigne vous approcher.

Le vendeur lui expliqua que c'était un chat magique, une femelle. Et que donc aucun entretien n'était nécessaire, même pour la nourriture. Il affirma également que les chats magiques ressentent les émotions de leur maître, ce qui en fait des compagnons très attentionnés et loyaux. Après avoir payé pour le chat, ils prirent la direction de la boutique de Madame Guipure.

- Toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois, professeur ! déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Effectivement !

- Tout est prêt !

Dumbledore réduisit les paquets que la commerçante lui tendait afin de les faire tenir dans sa poche, comme toutes les autres choses qu'ils avaient achetées, puis Dumbledore et Linor, son chat dans les bras, repartirent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Sur le chemin, Dumbledore lui fit part des derniers évènements.

- Avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que nous n'allons pas tarder à vivre une période assez sombre. Il y a presque 14 ans, un sorcier faisait régner la terreur sur la civilisation sorcière et moldue. Un soir, il décida de tuer un jeune garçon qui, avait-il entendu, devait mettre fin à son règne de terreur. Seulement, en essayant de tuer ce garçon, il scella son propre sort. Le sort qu'il lança lui fut renvoyé et il disparut. Beaucoup pensèrent qu'il avait disparu pour toujours. Mais il y a de cela deux mois, Lord Voldemort, car c'est son nom, revint à la vie. La seule personne non-mangemort, nom donné à ses partisans, à l'avoir vu revenir est ce même garçon qu'il essaya de tuer, Harry Potter. Tu entendras beaucoup de personnes dire que Harry, et moi, sommes devenus complètement fous, que nous ne cherchons que la gloire et le pouvoir. Mais, la vérité que nous apportons à ces personnes est beaucoup trop dure à croire. Ils ne veulent pas admettre qu'il est de retour pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils...

- Ils ont peur...

- Exactement. Le ministre de la magie lui-même ne veut pas en entendre parler.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Et bien, pour le moment, nous essayons de faire passer le message.

Ils entrèrent et ressortirent du Chaudron Baveur, puis trouvèrent une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards afin de transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant les grilles du château, puis marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'aux portes de ce dernier. Dumbledore entreprit de lui faire visiter le château. Il l'emmena dans la Grande Salle, lui montra où se trouvaient les différentes salles de classe, la salle des professeurs, ainsi que son propre bureau. Il lui montra également où elle séjournerait, car il se doutait bien que partager un dortoir avec des adolescentes ne l'enchanterait pas spécialement. Il lui donna le mot de passe qu'il y avait pour le moment, mais lui certifia qu'elle pourrait le changer si elle le voulait. Il finit la visite par les cachots, et principalement la salle de potion, où se trouvait le professeur Snape. Celui-ci leva à peine la tête lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore, suivit de Linor, son chat la suivant comme son ombre, se posta devant le bureau et attendit.

- Oui Albus ? demanda Snape, en levant la tête de ses papiers, visiblement agacé.

- Je voulais vous demander une petite faveur, Severus.

- Faites donc...

- Je me disais que vous pourriez héberger notre jeune amie, pour cette nuit. Je lui ai attribué l'appartement vide près de ceux des préfets, mais il faut que les elfes le nettoient, et le remettent en ordre, voyez-vous.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Et bien, vous êtes le seul à avoir la place nécessaire pour aménager une petite chambre pour cette demoiselle. Et puis, ce n'est que pour une nuit.

_*Mais c'est qu'il voudrait presque nous accoupler le vieil accro au citron !*_ Linor n'était pas trop pour passer la nuit dans les appartements de Snape, mais si elle n'avait pas le choix...

- Très bien, dit Snape d'un ton résigné. Mais vous vous occupez de lui aménager une chambre. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Dumbledore entraîna donc Linor un peu plus loin dans les cachots. Là, il s'arrêta devant un portrait de chevalier et prononça le mot de passe : _carcere duro_. (dans le dur cachot). Le tableau pivota et leur livra passage vers une pièce absolument magnifique. Jamais Linor n'aurait même soupçonné Snape d'avoir si bon goût. La pièce était assez grande, et le toit était fait de verre, ce qui permettait de voir les profondeurs du lac et les créatures qui y vivaient. La pièce était composée d'un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, d'un salon avec un grand canapé noir posté devant une immense cheminée au carrelage noir. Un feu y brûlait déjà, ce qui réchauffait considérablement la pièce. Les murs de couleur verte étaient remplis d'étagères en tous genres sur lesquelles trônait un grand nombre de livres. Sur le mur qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, se trouvait deux portes, noires également. Le professeur Dumbledore lui désigna celle de gauche comme étant celle de la chambre du professeur Snape, et celle du milieu comme étant la salle de bain. Dumbledore fit un large mouvement de baguette et aussitôt, une troisième porte apparut. Il invita Linor à entrer et admirer son bel ouvrage. La chambre était simple, un lit 2 places, une armoire et une petite commode. C'était parfait pour une nuit. Dumbledore sortit leurs achats de sa poche et leur redonna leur taille normale. Linor déposa le chat, qui sauta aussitôt sur le lit pour s'y rouler en boule. Linor et Dumbledore ressortirent de la chambre.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, miss Deauclair. Le déjeuner est servi dans une heure. Je vais charger le professeur Snape de vous accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle !

- Très bien.

- A tout à l'heure, dit le directeur en ouvrant la porte.

La porte refermée, Linor fit volte-face et alla dans sa chambre. Elle prit un livre au hasard pour se changer les idées. Mauvaise pioche, c'était le livre de DCFM qu'Ombrage allait leur faire lire pendant les cours. Elle se dit qu'après tout, elle pouvait voir le nombre de conneries écrites dans ce bouquin... Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença sa lecture.

** On a coutume d'appeler la baguette de sapin, "la baguette du survivant", car 3 personnes à qui le grand-père d'Ollivander en avait vendu ont affrontés des périls mortels sans subir la moindre égratignure. Ces baguettes exigent de leurs propriétaires endurance et détermination, et ne sont guère efficaces entre les mains de personnes changeantes et indécises. La baguette de sapin convient particulièrement à la métamorphose et favorise les sorciers doués de concentration, de résolution et capables à l'occasion de se montrer intimidants.

** Le crin de Sombral est une puissante et délicate substance qui ne peut être maîtrisée que pas un sorcier capable de faire face à la mort.

_Et on n'oublie pas une petite review ! Merci _


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre, comme promis ! Il est un chouia plus court que les deux premiers, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

…..

_Chapitre 3:_

Elle fut sortie de sa lecture par 3 coups secs à sa porte.

- Il est l'heure, dit Snape au travers de la porte.

Linor ferma son livre, le posa sur le lit, à côté de son chat, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Nyméria, toujours endormit, et ouvrit la porte. Snape l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une Table ronde se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Là, se trouvait déjà les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Chourave et Flittwick, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh. Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit signe de prendre place à sa droite, qui était aussi la gauche du petit professeur de sortilèges. Dumbledore expliqua aux autres professeurs qui elle était, et comment elle était arrivée ici. Il leur fit part également de la petite histoire qu'il avait inventée pour expliquer sa présence. Les professeurs se présentèrent chacun leur tour, en présentant également la matière qu'ils enseignaient. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent sur la table. Ils mangèrent en parlant de la rentrée qui approchait.

- Albus, n'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire pour que cette Ombrage ne vienne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard ? demanda McGonagall.

- Hélas, non. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne ferais rien. Je veux que Cornelius voit que je n'ai rien à cacher et peut-être qu'ainsi, se rendra-t-il compte que nous disons la vérité à propos du retour de Voldemort.

- Vous espérez beaucoup, comme toujours, dit Snape, sans même lever les yeux de son assiette.

- L'espoir est tout ce qu'il me reste le concernant...

- Eh bien, ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Si elle me cherche, elle me trouvera ! ajouta McGonagall sur un ton de défi.

Linor sourit et leva un regard admirateur vers la directrice de Gryffondor. Elle l'aimait déjà ! Et bien entendu, ce sourire ne passa pas inaperçu...

- Ne fondez pas déjà votre opinion sur votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera compétente, dit Dumbledore.

Mais Linor savait déjà à quoi s'attendre avec ce crapaud rose. A tout, sauf à des cours ! Et elle avait bien l'intention, dans la mesure du possible, de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Même si cela revenait à se prendre des retenues. Avant que le repas ne soit vraiment terminé, Linor demanda si les professeurs présents avaient un peu de temps à perdre pour lui apprendre quelques sorts, ou autre, avant la rentrée.

- Bien entendu ! répondit Flittwick, en premier.

Aussitôt suivit des deux enseignantes. Le professeur Snape, bien entendu, ne pipa mot. Il fut donc convenu qu'elle étudierait tout l'après-midi avec le professeur Flittwick, le lendemain matin avec le professeur McGonagall et le lendemain après-midi avec le professeur Chourave. Ils finirent de manger, et le petit professeur de sortilèges entraîna Linor dans sa salle de classe. Il lui fit un petit cours rapide sur les sortilèges en général, et lui demanda de tenter le sort de lévitation.

- Souvenez-vous bien du mouvement, on tourne et on abaisse. Tout en prononçant : Wingardium Leviosa.

Linor fit le geste et prononça la formule, mais rien ne se passa. Elle retenta l'expérience une seconde fois, en se concentrant bien. Cette fois-ci, la plume bougea un peu, mais ne vola pas dans les airs pour autant. Le professeur Flittwick l'encouragea, et la troisième fois fut la bonne. La plume virevolta dans les airs quelques instants, avant que Linor ne la fasse revenir à sa place, fière d'elle. Ils passèrent ensuite au sortilège réducto. Linor se concentra profondément avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et sa concentration fut récompensée car dès qu'elle prononça la formule, le bol devant elle fut réduit à la taille d'un grain de maïs. Content de son élève, Flittwick lui fit essayer plusieurs sortilèges, qui ne fonctionnèrent seulement lorsqu'elle était suffisamment concentrée. Le temps fila si vite que lorsqu'ils regardèrent la pendule, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était l'heure de descendre diner. Ils arrivèrent les derniers dans la Grande Salle, et durant le repas, le professeur de sortilèges ne fit que des éloges sur les facultés de Linor. Le repas se déroula plutôt bien et, quand ils eurent tous finit, Snape raccompagna Linor dans ''leurs appartements''.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

- Oui, miss Deauclair ?

- Pourrais-je tenter de réaliser une potion ? Sous votre supervision, pour éviter que je fasse tout exploser, on ne sait jamais...

_**Severus.**_

Ou bien elle était vraiment intéressée par le monde dans lequel elle venait d'entrer, ou bien elle tentait de se faire bien voir. Pour une fois, Snape choisit la première option et accepta de superviser sa préparation. Snape fit apparaître tout le nécessaire de potion et les ingrédients, ainsi qu'un tableau sur lequel était inscrit _philtre de confusion_ et la marche à suivre.

- Si vous êtes aussi douée que le professeur Flittwick le dit, cette potion devrait être un jeu d'enfant.

Linor le regarda une seconde avant de se concentrer sur le tableau. Elle regarda les ingrédients devant elle, puis regarda à nouveau Snape.

- Euh, excusez-moi, professeur, mais je ne connais pas les ingrédients.

Snape lui nomma un à un les ingrédients, et lui expliqua brièvement leurs propriétés. Il était étonné qu'elle soit si désireuse d'apprendre. Et elle dût voir qu'il la regardait bizarrement.

- J'aimerais ne pas paraître trop perdue lorsque les cours débuteront. Avoir quelques notions, pour que notre petite histoire à propos de mon passé tienne la route.

_Logique, et très Serdaigle. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne finira pas chez les Gryffondor._ Elle débuta sa potion sous l'œil attentif de Snape. Il n'en revenait pas, pour quelqu'un sans aucune notion en potion, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Même très bien considérant que cette potion est demandée aux troisièmes années. Après une heure et demie, la potion était prête, et le résultat était presque impeccable.

- Votre potion aurait été parfaite si vous n'aviez pas oublié de tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Malgré tout, c'est un bon début, sortit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Merci professeur.

Il nettoya le tout d'un récurvite et renvoya tout le matériel à sa place. Elle le remercia et lui dit bonne nuit. Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, Snape ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette jeune femme sortit de nulle part. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi à l'aise avec le fait d'être dans un autre monde, d'être une sorcière. Elle qui était supposée être morte. Il se promit de la surveiller de près car il était sûr qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

_Linor._

Le lendemain matin, Linor fut réveillée par deux petites mains secouant ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri. Une petite créature aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux globuleux se tenait devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Miss à bien dormit ? Miss doit se préparer pour son cours avec le professeur McGonagall, miss.

- J'ai bien dormit, merci. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Dobby, miss.

_*Dobby ! Ok, on ne s'excite pas, il ne faut pas que j'ai l'air de savoir qui c'est. Ayons l'air normal...ou à peu près...* _

- Eh bien, merci de m'avoir réveillée, et désolée d'avoir crié.

- Ce n'est rien miss, Dobby comprend. Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la Grande Salle dans 30 minutes, miss.

- Merci.

Et le petit elfe de maison disparut d'un pop sonore. Linor prit ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle n'en revenait pas. La salle de bain était absolument magnifique. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient recouverts de carrelage vert et noir. La baignoire ressemblait plus à une petite piscine privée qu'à une simple baignoire, mais Linor ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Elle se fit couler un bain, et à peine était-elle à l'intérieur, que la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage au professeur Snape. Linor se cacha sous l'eau tandis que Snape refermait la porte rapidement. Linor se dépêcha de se préparer, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Snape qui semblait attendre qu'elle sorte. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Linor s'excusa d'avoir pris la salle de bain sans prévenir et partit aussitôt se faufiler dans sa chambre. Elle finit de se préparer et s'en alla aussitôt vers la Grande Salle. Tout en s'asseyant à table, elle espérait ardemment que Snape n'ait rien vu. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il devint quelque peu gêné. Ce qui ne réconforta pas du tout Linor. _*Ou bien il m'a vue nue, ou bien il a peur que ce soit ce que je pense... Je prie pour que ce soit la deuxième solution.*_ Linor remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore avait les yeux encore plus brillants que la veille, ce qui lui fit penser que d'une part il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé, et que d'autre part, il en était amusé. Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, le professeur McGonagall l'emmena dans sa salle de classe. Là, elle lui expliqua ce que l'on pouvait faire avec la métamorphose, ainsi que les principes fondamentaux de cette matière. Elle plaça un crayon devant Linor et lui demanda de la transformer en aiguille. Linor se concentra, ferma les yeux et prononça la formule que McGonagall lui a donné. En ouvrant les yeux, elle eut l'immense satisfaction de voir qu'elle avait réussi. Impressionnée, McGonagall plaça devant elle un petit colibri et lui demanda de le transformer en verre à pied en utilisant la formule _vera verto._ Le résultat ne fut pas parfait, un verre à pied bleu avec des ailes, mais McGonagall lui expliqua que c'était normal, que cette formule était étudiée par les troisièmes années. Linor recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse. Puis, elles étudièrent encore trois formules jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du repas de midi. Elles furent les premières à arriver, suivies de près par les professeurs Dumbledore, Snape, Flittwick et Chourave.

- Vous aviez raison Filius, cette petite est très douée. Elle a réussi à transformer un crayon en aiguille du premier coup !

Linor se ratatina sur sa chaise, n'aimant pas trop être mise au-devant de la scène.

- Je confirme, dit Snape. Elle a parfaitement réussit son philtre de confusion hier soir.

Linor n'en revenait pas. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas du genre à féliciter facilement. Et voyant la tête que faisaient les autres professeurs, sauf Dumbledore qui était amusé, ils étaient aussi étonnés qu'elle.

- Eh bien, ma chère, vous avez de la chance, déclara Flittwick. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre jeune collègue complimente les talents d'un élève.

Linor se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce que Snape avait dit, quand il ajouta qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas un cornichon d'élève de plus à qui il devrait encore enseigner cette année.

- Nous n'avons pas que des cornichons, répliqua McGonagall aigrement. Miss Granger, par exemple,...

- Est une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout.

A la fin du repas, Linor suivit le professeur Chourave dans l'une des serres. Elle passa l'après-midi à lui montrer différentes plantes, à lui expliquer leurs propriétés magiques, et comment s'en occuper. Malgré le fait que le professeur Chourave soit un professeur très compétent et enthousiaste, les plantes n'étaient toujours pas la tasse de thé de la jeune fille. Son cours express de botanique terminé, Linor retourna dans sa chambre dans les cachots et prit un bain rapide. Habillée de sa tenue de Poudlard, elle attendait anxieusement de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Là, elle ferait face à tous les professeurs et tous les élèves pour sa répartition. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Snape qui l'interpela, et la conduisit jusqu'au professeur McGonagall, déjà occupée avec les élèves de première année.

- Ah ma chère, nous n'attendions plus que vous….

….

N'oubliez pas la petite review, siouplé ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour bonjour ! Encore désolée pour le retard ! Mon ordinateur a complètement beugué et du coup, j'ai du en racheter un. Et comme je suis à Londres, j'ai un clavier qwerty, ce qui est qqsew chiqnt à prendre en main au début. Bref... J'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup ! _

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin ! :)_

Chapitre 4 :

_Linor._

Le professeur McGonagall la plaça juste derrière elle, et devant la horde de premières années qui la regardait bizarrement. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Linor y pénétra à la suite de McGonagall. Les tables des 4 maisons de Poudlard étaient pleines d'étudiants, ce qui rendit Linor encore plus perplexe. Le professeur McGonagall les fit stopper juste devant l'estrade, puis elle vint se placer aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore.

- Avant que la répartition des premières années ne commence, je voudrais vous présenter miss Linor Deauclair. Miss Deauclair nous vient tout droit de l'institut de Beauxbatons, en France. A la suite d'évènements tragiques, elle m'a été confiée. Nous allons la répartir et elle entrera en cinquième année. Si vous avez d'autres questions à son sujet, posez-les-lui directement. C'est un bon moyen pour commencer une conversation, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il fit signe à Linor de monter le rejoindre sur l'estrade, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour que McGonagall puisse placer le choixpeau sur sa tête.

*_Hum... très difficile... Où placer quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être ici ? Voyons voir...des qualités, oui... une curiosité et une envie de savoir caractéristiques de Serdaigle... mais il y a autre chose... des secrets et... Très bien. Ce sera donc...*_

- SERPENTARD !

Le professeur McGonagall désigna la table des verts et argent à Linor, puis elle continua la répartition. Linor alla s'asseoir en bout de table. Aussitôt, un groupe d'élèves se présenta à elle.

- Salut. Moi, c'est Draco. Draco Malefoy. Eux, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle, dit-il en désignant les deux molosses au regard vide à ses côtés. Elle, continua-t-il en désignant une brune, c'est Pansy Parkinson. Et elle, Lysa Harcher, dit-il en désignant une rousse qui paraissait timide. On rentre en cinquième année aussi.

Les présentations faites, ils commencèrent à poser des questions à Linor, qui y répondait gentiment tout en se conformant à l'histoire inventée la veille. Ils firent semblant de compatir lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle était devenue orpheline durant l'été.

- Du coup, demanda Parkinson, Dumbledore, c'est un peu comme ton tuteur ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant, mais apparemment mon père le connaissait assez bien.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous fini notre succulent repas, je vous demande quelques moments d'attention. Les premières années doivent savoir que la forêt est interdite aux élèves. Et quelques-uns de nos anciens élèves, feraient bien de s'en souvenir. , notre concierge, me demande, pour la 462ème fois d'après lui, de vous rappeler que la magie n'est pas autorisée dans les couloirs entre les cours, ainsi que bon nombre de choses. Toutes sont sur une liste placardée à la porte du bureau de . Nous avons deux changements parmi les professeurs. Nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir de nouveau le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui reprendra son poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Nous avons également le plaisir d'accueillir le professeur Ombrage, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Hum hum...

Linor sut de qui ces _hum hum_ provenaient. Ombrage allait faire son petit discours sur comment le ministère allait avoir la main mise sur les affaires de l'école, implicitement bien entendu... La voir debout sur l'estrade donnait presque à Linor envie de se lever et d'aller la gifler. Elle n'en fit rien et écouta son stupide discours avant de faire comme la moitié de l'assemblée qui ne s'était pas endormie, et d'applaudir deux ou trois fois. Elle avait remarqué les expressions faciales des professeurs, et notamment du professeur McGonagall, et Linor aurait bien rit malgré tout.

- Ce que son discours a pu être long... se lamenta Parkinson tandis qu'ils descendaient jusqu'à leurs dortoirs.

- Très instructif, cependant, dit Linor.

- Instructif ?s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce qui était implicitement expliqué, c'est qu'à travers elle, votre ministère de la magie va prendre le contrôle sur cette école.

- Et ce ne serait pas un mal, ajouta Draco. Depuis le temps que père dit que Dumbledore est ... trop vieux pour ce poste, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant les sourcils arqués de Linor.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Linor se sépara du groupe et se rendit à ses appartements, où elle retrouva toutes ses affaires. Linor rangea ses affaires, puis se mit au lit. Elle eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait pris la bonne décision ou si elle aurait dû tout dire à Dumbledore. Elle se demanda aussi pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une personne rusée et prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins...

Linor fut de nouveau réveillée par Dobby le lendemain matin. Elle passa dans la salle de bain, puis descendit dans la Grande Salle. Là, elle rejoignit Draco et toute la bande. Ils avaient presque finit de déjeuner lorsque le professeur Snape passa dans les rangs pour leur distribuer leur emploi du temps. Linor vit alors que sa journée, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, n'allait pas être de tout repos : Histoire de la magie, double cours de Potions, Divination et double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle du professeur Binns où ils retrouvèrent les Gryffondors. Linor, n'étant pas encore habituée aux fantômes, resta pétrifiée quelques instants avant que Pansy ne la prenne par le bras pour la faire asseoir à ses côtés.

- T'es toute blanche, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Linor de sa paralysie.

- Ta blague était pourrie Parkinson, dit-elle en souriant.

Linor pensa que si Parkinson, et les autres, n'étaient pas des enfants de mangemorts, s'ils n'avaient pas été élevés en ayant à l'esprit qu'ils étaient supérieurs parce qu'ils étaient sang-pur, ils seraient plutôt sympa. Mais, bien entendu, elle garda à l'esprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop sympathiser avec eux, de peur de dire quelque chose à propos du futur, et qui pourrait arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort. _*Vigilance constante dirait Maugrey !* _ Le cours d'histoire de la magie portait sur la guerre des géants. Sujet qui, pour quelqu'un venant d'un monde où les géants n'existaient pas, aurait pu être très intéressant. Mais voilà, pas avec Binns. Si vous avez déjà eu un professeur qui avait un effet soporifique sur tout le monde, eh bien multipliez l'effet qu'il avait sur vous par 10, et vous aurez l'effet soporifique du professeur fantôme. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait, Linor ne parvenait pas à rester concentrée assez longtemps pour pouvoir prendre des notes correctes... Tant pis, elle irait voir à la bibliothèque pour compléter ses notes. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva enfin, tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la classe, même si cela signifiait d'arriver un peu plus tôt dans les cachots pour leurs cours de potions. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et prirent place. Linor suivit Pansy qui se mit au troisième rang. Linor vit qu'Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes se plaçaient juste devant eux. Un élève de Gryffondor se plaça à sa gauche, mais pas trop près, elle restait une serpentard après tout. D'après la physionomie du garçon, Linor aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de Neville Londubat. Tout d'un coup, la porte de la classe se referma d'un coup sec et Snape s'avança jusque son bureau.

- Avant que nous ne commencions la leçon d'aujourd'hui, je pense judicieux de vous rappeler qu'en Juin prochain aura lieu un examen important, durant lequel vous devrez montrer ce que vous avez appris à propos de la composition et de l'utilisation des potions. J'attends de vous un "acceptable" à vos BUSES, ou vous souffrirez mon déplaisir. Après cette année, bien sûr, certains d'entre vous vont cesser d'étudier avec moi. Je ne prends que les meilleurs dans ma classe pour les ASPICS, ce qui veut dire que je devrais dire au revoir à certains. Mais nous avons encore une année avant ce délicieux moment des adieu, donc, que vous ayez l'intention de continuer ou pas pour vos ASPICS, je vous demande de concentrer vos efforts sur le maintien du niveau que je suis venu à attendre d'un étudiant de cinquième année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui tombe souvent lors des BUSES : le philtre de paix, une potion qui calme l'anxiété et l'agitation de la personne qui la boit. Soyez prudent: si vous avez un dosage trop lourd avec les ingrédients, vous plongerez la personne qui la boit dans un sommeil profond, voire irréversible. Les ingrédients et la marche à suivre - Snape agite sa baguette - sont au tableau. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans l'armoire. Vous avez une heure et demie... commencez.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Linor lut plusieurs fois ce qui était marqué au tableau et le copia sur un parchemin. Elle alla ensuite chercher les ingrédients nécessaires dans l'armoire et revint à sa place. Elle commença donc sa potion en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et vit que Neville allait louper une étape. En surveillant Snape qui écrivait sur un parchemin, elle fit un duplicata de sa feuille et envoya sa feuille à Neville qui la regarda incrédule. Avec ses doigts, elle fit le nombre 2. Neville la regarda puis regarda la feuille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait louper la deuxième étape. Il la remercia d'un timide sourire et lui rendit sa feuille en toute discrétion. Ceci rappela à Linor qu'Harry allait oublier un ingrédient à la troisième étape. Elle entoura cette même étape sur sa feuille, en écrivant de ne pas oublier l'hellébore, et la fit voleter lentement juste à côté du survivant. Il prit la feuille dans ses mains et regarda derrière lui. Mais Linor s'était déjà remise à sa potion. Elle le vit se retourner vers sa potion et en continuer la préparation. Au bout d'une heure et quart, une légère vapeur argentée s'élevait de sa potion. Elle fut très satisfaite d'elle-même, sachant que cette potion était très compliquée. Linor fut très heureuse de constater que Snape n'avait rien à redire à la potion de Harry, ni à celle de Neville. Elle le vit même hausser un sourcil en passant devant celle de Neville. Elle adressa un bref clin d'œil à ce dernier lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Linor sortit en compagnie de Pansy et Lysa afin d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Après le repas, les serpentards et gryffondors montèrent jusqu'à la classe de Sybille Trelawney pour leur cours de divination. Elle leur fit lire l'introduction de leur livre, ce qui fut fort intéressant, comme vous pouvez vous en douter… Pendant les dix dernières minutes (oui, c'était une longue introduction) elle leur demanda d'interpréter un de leurs rêves. Linor faisait équipe avec Lysa tandis que Pansy s'était accaparé Draco.

- Toi d'abord, lui dit Linor.

- Je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves…ou presque jamais. Et toi ?

- Cette matière est une perte de temps… soupira Linor. Moi, je ne m'en souviens pas souvent non plus. Une fois, ça remonte à super longtemps, j'ai rêvé que je voyageais à travers le temps et l'espace dans un vaisseau spatial appelé le TARDIS, et qui avait l'apparence d'une cabine téléphonique de police bleue qu'ils avaient en Angleterre dans les années 1960.

- Ca a l'air sympa !

- Ouais. Je voyageais avec le docteur, un alien de 900 ans à apparence humaine. On était toujours en train de courir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une signification… Je doute que l'on tombe sur quelque chose de très probant, mais bon…

- Je crois que tu as raison, je n'arrive pas à trouver une signification pour les voyages spatio-temporels…

- On s'en fout… de toute façon, le cours est fini.

Ils sortirent donc tous de divination pour se retrouver en DCFM, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux. Linor s'assit à côté de Lysa le plus loin possible du bureau du crapaud qui portait le même cardigan rose que la veille. Elle leur dit bonjour, mais comme personne ou presque ne lui répondit, elle insista.

- J'aimerais que lorsque vous rentrez dans ma classe, vous me saluiez d'un _bonjour professeur Ombrage._ Recommençons donc : Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, répondirent-ils tous en chœur mais sans grande ferveur.

- Bien. Votre enseignement dans cette matière a été quelque peu fragmenté, n'est-ce pas ? Le changement constant de professeurs, dont la plupart ne semble pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le Ministère, a malheureusement pour conséquence un niveau plus bas que ce que l'on attend d'un élève de cinquième année. Cependant, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que ce problème va être rectifié. Vous allez suivre un cours de défense magique structuré, centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Veuillez copier ce qu'il y a au tableau, s'il vous plaît.

Le silence régnait désormais dans la classe, où l'on entendait désormais plus que les grattements des plumes sur les parchemins. Linor remercia mentalement son professeur de CM2, avec qui ils avaient fait l'expérience de l'écriture à la plume. Ombrage demanda ensuite à ce que les élèves ouvrent leur livre à la page 5 afin de lire le premier chapitre. L'ayant déjà lu, Linor ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir son exemplaire. Elle vit qu'Hermione ne s'était pas donné cette peine non plus, et qu'elle levait la main en attendant qu'Ombrage daigne la regarder. Linor, elle, n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

- Madame ? demanda-t-elle tout en levant la main.

- Oui, miss… ?

- Miss Deauclair, madame. J'aurais une question par rapport au programme.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas fait mention de la pratique des sortilèges de défense.

- La pratique des sorts de défense ne vous servira à rien dans ma classe.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'allez pas nous préparer pour le monde extérieur. Si on nous attaque….

- Par qui voulez-vous être attaquée, miss Deauclair ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas. Il paraît qu'un certain mage noir est de retour. Lord Voldemort, c'est ça ?

- Ma chère, on vous a dit des mensonges. Il n'est pas…

- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, s'emporta Harry en se levant, je l'ai vu revenir, je l'ai combattu…

- Taisez-vous M. Potter ou c'est la retenue. Je répète, c'est un mensonge. Le ministère vous garantit que vous n'êtes en aucun cas menacés par le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Donc, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort tout seul ? demanda Harry.

- La mort de Cedric Diggory est un tragique accident.

- C'était un meurtre !

- Retenue, M. Potter. Demain soir, 5 heures dans mon bureau.

- Permettez-moi tout de même d'insister, madame, mais nous avons tout de même besoin de pratiquer les sorts de défense pour nos BUSES, dit Linor en se levant à son tour.

- Si vous travaillez bien la théorie, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes le jour de l'examen pratique, répondit Ombrage, apparemment satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Aussitôt, Linor sortit sa baguette et lança un rictusempra à Ombrage qui para le sort de justesse.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS M'ATTAQUER ? MOI, UN PROFESSEUR ?

- Un professeur ? Je n'appelle professeur que les personnes qui en ont les qualifications, répondit Linor avec tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait face à Ombrage. De plus, je ne vous attaquais pas, je démontrais ma théorie. Si vous n'aviez pas déjà pratiqué le sort de défense que vous venez d'utiliser, vous auriez été touchée par mon rictusempra. Vos réflexes, développés grâce à votre pratique des sortilèges, ont également joué beaucoup dans votre défense. Mais jamais vous ne l'admettrez…

La salle de classe était désormais silencieuse. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant la réaction d'Ombrage. Tous pouvaient voir à quel point elle était furieuse, mais sans un mot, elle se retourna vers son bureau, prit un bout de parchemin et inscrivit quelque chose dessus. Elle plia le parchemin et le tendit à Linor en lui disant d'aller le porter au professeur Snape. Linor ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe. _*Et merde, il a fallu que j'ouvre ma grande gueule...Bon, bah c'est partit, allons se faire remonter les bretelles par le prof le plus effrayant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir…*_ Linor se dirigea donc vers les cachots. Elle frappa deux coups à la porte du bureau du professeur Snape qui l'autorisa à entrer d'un sec _entrez._ Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il haussa un sourcil, puis il prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait. Linor le vit lire le papier rapidement et darder son regard sur elle.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ceci signifie ?

- Je prouvais juste à ce vieux crapaud que sans pratique, on a très peu de chance de réussir nos examens.

- **En l'attaquant ? Petite idiote !** Maintenant, elle va vous avoir à l'œil. Et si jamais vous modifiez votre petite histoire, elle vous tombera dessus, croyez-moi. J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez rien à cacher, ajouta-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. Elle vous a mise en retenue toute la semaine à partir de demain soir, 5 heures. C'est la première fois, dans toute ma carrière, qu'un élève de ma maison obtient des retenues le jour de la rentrée. Que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise pas ou vous aurez affaire à moi, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. **Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! **

Linor ne se fit pas prier pour sortir en quatrième vitesse du bureau de son directeur de maison. Sa semaine allait être longue, elle en avait comme le pressentiment…

Elle retrouva Draco et toute la clique à la table des serpentards pour le repas du soir. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se servir qu'ils lui sautaient déjà dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ? On aurait dit cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger.

- Je te prierais, Draco, de ne pas employer ce terme devant moi, merci. Et il m'a pris, que je ne suis pas d'accord avec son programme. Je me suis juste exprimée.

- Oui, bah la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi ! Chaque serpentard se doit de représenter l'honneur de sa maison.

Linor les laissa lui faire la morale. Elle mangea en vitesse et alla à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs. Elle trouva quelques livres sur l'histoire de la guerre des géants. Le contenu était si passionnant qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure passer, et que Madame Pince dû la faire sortir à l'heure de la fermeture. Linor retourna dans ses appartements afin de faire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, en s'aidant des notes qu'elle avait prises à la bibliothèque. Elle alla se coucher satisfaite du résultat.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir ! Voilà le cinquième chapitre livré en temps et en heure ! :) _

_Première retenue avec Ombrage en perspective, ainsi qu'une petite révélation... ^^ Mais bon, j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire !_

_Chapitre 5 :_

La journée du lendemain se passa mieux. Ils étudièrent le sort d'attraction en sortilèges où Linor réussit au bout de la 6ème fois. En métamorphose, ils tentèrent de faire disparaître un escargot. Seule Hermione réussit à faire disparaître son animal. Le reste de la classe devait s'entraîner pour le lendemain. Après manger, ils se rendirent en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Là, le professeur Gobe-Planche leur fit observer et reproduire en dessin un botruc. Linor, ayant un bon coup de crayon, avait fini son croquis juste pour la fin du cours, alors que la plupart des autres élèves devaient le finir pour le cours suivant. _*Ça fera ça de moins à faire. Parce qu'avec les retenues de l'infâme crapaud, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour mes devoirs…*_ Linor alla ensuite dans la serre numero 2 pour son cours de Botanique. A la fin du cours, Linor se rendit à la Grande Salle pour manger. Elle s'assit avec Pansy et toute la bande qui ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole de la journée.

- Euh… écoutez, je suis désolée pour hier. Je me suis juste emportée parce que je trouve révoltant qu'elle ne veuille rien nous apprendre. Je promets de plus le refaire, ok ?

- Ca va, on t'en veut pas. C'est pas comme si elle nous avait retiré des points non plus.

Linor mangea en vitesse, tout en parlant avec les serpentards, et alla passer le peu de temps qui lui restait avant sa retenue à la bibliothèque. Elle commença à prendre des notes sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune pour son devoir de potion. Elle quitta la bibliothèque vers 4h50, et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau d'Ombrage. Devant la porte, elle retrouva Harry Potter.

- Salut, lui dit-elle.

- Euh…salut, répondit-il, hésitant.

- Tu es Harry Potter, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu parler de toi.

- Ouais, les serpentards ne sont pas mes plus grands fans.

- Je parlais du professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a raconté tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis que tu es né. On n'entend pas vraiment parler de tout ce qui se passe à l'étranger en France…

- Ah…

- Tu sais, je te crois.

Leur conversation ne put continuer car la porte venait d'ouvrir sur une Ombrage toute souriante. Elle les invita à entrer et à prendre place. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et attendirent les instructions d'Ombrage. Elle leur donna un parchemin et une plume. Lorsqu'Harry demanda pour un encrier, elle leur dit qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin. Linor savait à quoi s'attendre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement lorsque la douleur sur sa main gauche se fit sentir. Vers minuit, elle demanda à voir leur main. Sur celle de Linor, on pouvait désormais voir _je dois apprendre à obéir aux règles._ Ils sortirent tous les deux, heureux que cela soit enfin terminé.

- Dis-moi, lui demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent loin du bureau, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé la feuille hier lors du cours de potion ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, merci, mais tu es à serpentard et moi à gryffondor.

- Parce que tu allais rater ta potion. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Et cette histoire de rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je m'en balance comme de l'an 40 !

- Eh bien, tu es différente des autres serpentards.

- Tu sais que ce que j'ai fait hier en cours de DCFM, ça a déshonoré notre maison, dit-elle en riant. Ils ne m'ont pas adressé la parole de la journée à cause de ça !

- Ah ouais quand même.

- Ils pourraient être sympa, certains, si ils n'étaient pas élevé avec des idées de supériorité et ce genre de conneries…. Bref, je sais pas toi, mais moi je vais me coucher. Je suis crevée. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Linor rejoignit ses appartements et se coucha toute habillée. Elle se dit que pour un premier contact avec le survivant, c'était plutôt réussit. Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Ses retenues, finissant toujours aux environs de minuit, et comme ils avaient déjà beaucoup de devoirs, Linor était fatiguée de sa semaine. Elle accueillit le vendredi soir avec grand plaisir. Elle avait encore une retenue avec Ombrage, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait dormir le lendemain matin. Sa retenue se passa relativement bien, compte tenu du fait qu'elle était dirigée par Ombrage… Elle sortit aux environs de 11h, et alla directement au lit. Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour ma chère, comment s'est passée votre première semaine.

- Bien, dans l'ensemble. J'aimerais juste savoir si vous seriez disponible dans la journée. J'aurai une faveur à vous demander.

- Maintenant si vous voulez. Montez dans mon bureau, je vous y rejoins tout de suite. Le mot de passe est suçacide.

Linor le remercia et monta donc jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle observa autour d'elle toutes les choses étranges qui pouvaient s'y trouver. Elle aperçut le choixpeau, posé sur une étagère, et s'approcha doucement.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai envoyé à Serpentard ?

- Oui. Je me disais que peut-être vous aviez fait une erreur.

- Non, je maintiens ma décision, tu as parfaitement ta place dans cette maison. De plus, j'ai pris ton choix en compte.

- Mon choix ? Mais, je n'ai pas demandé à être à serpentard.

- Pas consciemment.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais le choixpeau resta muet. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il prit place à son bureau et fit signe à Linor de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Que vouliez-vous me demandez ?

- J'aurais aimé savoir s'il était possible que je travaille le week-end. Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir un peu de sous de côté…

- Je comprends. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai appris pour votre altercation avec le professeur Ombrage. Faites attention, cette femme peut être dangereuse.

- Oui, professeur. Je me suis déjà fait remonter les bretelles par le professeur Snape de toute façon. Je ne la provoquerai plus. _*Pas devant elle, en tous cas*_

- Bien, je vais m'occuper de votre demande dès que possible.

- Merci, professeur. Bonne journée, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle retourna dans ses appartements et commença à faire ses devoirs. Au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres, elle appela Dobby et lui demanda quelques sandwiches qu'elle emporta dans le parc. Elle s'assit sous le chêne près du lac, et attaqua ses sandwiches avec appétit. Elle profita du fait que, malgré le temps plutôt clément, il n'y avait personne dans le parc, pour pratiquer des sortilèges qu'elle devrait connaître en 5ème année. Elle retourna au château lorsque la nuit fut complètement tombée. Ayant loupé le repas, elle se rendit jusqu'aux cuisines, et un petit elfe lui servit une assiette de hachis parmentier. Elle alla se coucher directement, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle passa la journée du dimanche avec Draco & Co, à finir ses devoirs et être mise au courant de tous les potins de l'école.

La semaine suivante se passa relativement bien, même si Ombrage avait décidé de la fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié sa petite démonstration… Le vendredi soir, alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, le professeur Dumbledore lui fit signe d'approcher.

- J'ai eu une réponse positive de Madame Rosmerta des Trois Balais. Elle veut bien t'engager pour les vendredi soirs et les samedi soirs.

- Super ! se réjouit Linor. Ça veut dire que je commence ce soir ?

- Non, demain soir. Tu t'y rendras vers 17h30, pour qu'elle ait le temps de te montrer ce que tu auras à faire. Je t'y emmènerais demain, puis tu t'y rendras seule les prochaines fois.

- Bien. Merci, professeur !

- Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, tiens, lui dit-il en tendant un bout de parchemin. C'est ton autorisation pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine.

- Merci ! Je n'y pensais même plus…

- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit ma chère enfant.

- Bonne nuit professeur !

Elle alla rejoindre Pansy et Lysa qui l'attendaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait désormais travailler aux Trois Balais le vendredi et samedi soirs. Le lendemain, elle rejoignit Dumbledore devant les grilles du château à 17h15. Le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda sa main afin d'y apposer un sortilège. Ainsi, elle pourrait franchir les grilles du château sans que les sortilèges le protégeant ne soient désactivés. Ceci, fait, ils franchirent les grilles et marchèrent 10 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver en plein cœur de Pré-au-Lard. Dumbledore la fit entrer aux Trois Balais. Ils furent accueillit par une femme rousse, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air bienveillant. Le professeur Dumbledore lui dit que pour ce soir, il allait charger un elfe de maison de la raccompagner jusqu'au château, mais qu'à l'avenir, elle le fera seule. Il leur souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla.

- Tu t'appelles Linor, c'est ça ?

- Oui, madame.

- Pas de madame, s'il te plait, ça ne me rajeunit pas ! Appelle-moi Rosie. Bien, pour commencer, je vais te montrer toutes les boissons.

Elle lui montra ensuite ce qu'elle avait à faire. Servir, débarrasser les tables, les nettoyer et laver les chopes. Linor se mit aussitôt au travail. Les clients présents étaient, apparemment, des habitués. La plupart conversait facilement avec la nouvelle, rien que pour la mettre dans l'ambiance de l'échoppe. Ce que Linor apprécia énormément. Linor travailla jusque minuit et demi. Epuisée, mais contente de sa soirée, elle sortit dehors pour voir que Dobby l'attendait gentiment devant la porte.

- Dobby est là pour vous raccompagner, miss.

- Merci Dobby ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre !

- Oh non, miss. Dobby vient juste d'arriver.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au château tout en faisant un peu connaissance. Elle réapprit ainsi qu'il avait servi la famille Malefoy durant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter ne le libère. Il expliqua le subterfuge utilisé, et décrivit le visage déformé par la rage de son ancien maître avec force détails, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Linor. Il raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à ses appartements, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de disparaître. Linor se coucha, exténuée, et ne se réveilla que très tard le lendemain matin. Elle se prépara et descendit pour l'heure du déjeuner. Elle retrouva Pansy et Lysa à la table des Serpentards.

- Tu as dû rentrer épuisée hier soir, tu as loupé le petit déjeuner.

- Oui, je me suis levée il y a 30 minutes seulement. Mais je crois que ce sont mes deux premières semaines, pas seulement hier soir, qui m'ont mis dans cet état… On avait moins de devoirs à Beauxbatons.

- Eh bien, ils ont de la chance les français ! On a toujours plein de devoirs, mais c'est pire pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, à cause des examens.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de manger, elles sortirent faire un tour dans le parc. Là, elles croisèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Linor les salua d'un signe de tête, et entraîna ses deux comparses plus loin, avant que Pansy n'ait eu le temps de cracher son venin.

- Pourquoi tu les as salués ? C'est Saint-Potter, le miséreux et la sang-de-bourbe !

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, s'il te plaît. De plus, je n'ai rien à leur reprocher. Je ne vais pas les fusiller du regard, ou leur parler comme tu l'aurais fait sous prétexte que ma maison ne les aime pas ! Je ne juge jamais une personne avant de la connaître. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, parlons d'autres choses. Ça avance avec Draco ? lui dit-elle malicieusement.

- Comment tu sais que je craque pour Draco ?

- Tout le monde le sait, y compris lui. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ma chère Pansy ! se moqua-t-elle en voyant l'intéressée rougir.

- Tu es sûre qu'il est au courant ?

- Bien entendu. Mais si tu veux l'avoir, il faut faire un peu de rentre-dedans ! Et toi, Lysa ? Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

- Moi ? Euh…. C'est-à-dire….

- Allez, accouche ! la pressa Pansy, contente que la conversation ne tourne plus autour d'elle.

- J'aime bien Blaise…

- Zabini ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon. Par contre, un peu trop arrogant à mon goût…

- Et toi alors, Linor ?

- Ca ne fait que deux semaines que je suis là, je n'ai pas encore songé à regarder….

- Oh aller, il doit bien y en avoir un qui attire ton regard plus que les autres ?

- Eh bien…. Je dois avouer que le professeur Flittwick…..

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et devant le regard horrifié de ses 2 camarades, éclata de rire. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Pansy et Lysa qui avaient maintenant compris la farce.

- Tu nous as fait peur quand même…

- C'était fait pour !

- Oui, mais un professeur…

- Quoi, un professeur ? Ça ne me gênerait pas forcément…. Le problème, c'est que le seul qui ne serait pas trop vieux, c'est Snape… et franchement, ça ne me dit pas trop…

Alors ? Une impression, remarque, spéculation ? C'est par ici ! Reviews please :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir ! Me revoilà ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! ;)

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, un petit rebondissement est prévu ! Attention les yeux, ça va faire mal ! :D

Bone lecture.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Durant les trois semaines suivantes, Linor, en plus de ses devoirs, s'employa à apprendre le plus de sortilèges possible. Elle empruntait des livres à la bibliothèque, et pratiquait les sorts dans ses appartements. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussi à ne pas tout détruire, même si quelques dégâts étaient survenus de temps à autre. La troisième semaine, elle trouva un sortilège pour teindre les vêtements d'une couleur différente. Elle s'entraîna, et lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussi le sort, elle le mit en pratique. Aussi, le mercredi midi, alors que tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient à prendre leur déjeuner, Linor jeta le sort discrètement en direction d'Ombrage, que l'on devait maintenant appeler Grande Inquisitrice. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le crapaud habituellement rose, se retrouva coloré en vert de la tête aux pieds. Et quand je dis de la tête aux pieds, cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Au lieu de colorer seulement les vêtements, le sort avait également coloré sa peau et ses cheveux. Lorsque tous s'en aperçurent, un tonnerre de rire se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle. Même certains professeurs, tels que McGonagall, Flittwick ou Chourave tentèrent de réprimer un sourire, en vain. Ombrage, qui s'était levée, balayait la salle du regard afin de trouver le responsable de cette « blague ». Elle sortit ensuite de la salle, afin de se défaire du sortilège. N'ayant, apparemment, pas réussi, elle annula tous ses cours de l'après-midi. Au dîner, la table des professeurs était affublée d'un être vert aux vêtements roses… Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir largement profité du spectacle, annula les effets du sortilège, au plus grand déplaisir des élèves. Cette blague n'ayant pas été digérée par l'infâme crapaud, elle se montra plus suspicieuse, et donc plus prudente. Un nouveau décret fit son apparition, disant que si un élève était pris à faire ce genre de « blagues » à la Grande Inquisitrice, la punition serait exemplaire.

Le vendredi matin, les serpentards et les gryffondors se rendirent en DCFM. Ils furent accueillis par une Ombrage exécrable, encore plus que d'habitude. Au lieu de commencer immédiatement le cours, elle regarda les élèves, un à un. Linor se doutait qu'elle tentait de trouver l'auteur du sortilège, aussi, elle afficha un air impassible. Le regard d'Ombrage s'arrêta sur Harry qui, comme un imbécile devait repenser à la blague, et donc souriait.

- Monsieur Potter ! Levez-vous.

Harry s'exécuta, perdant ainsi son sourire. Ombrage s'approcha de lui et le fixa intensément.

- C'était vous ce petit sortilège, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, professeur.

- NE MENTEZ PAS ! Je sais que c'est vous…

- Alors vous ne savez rien du tout, pour changer ! intervint Linor. JE vous ai lancé ce sortilège, ajouta-t-elle, un air de défi sur le visage. Vous n'avez même pas été capable de trouver le contre-sort….

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

- …c'est pitoyable….

- J'AI DIS TAISEZ-VOUS !

- Oh mais j'ai entendu ! Pas besoin de CRIER !

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, se fixant l'une l'autre. Finalement Ombrage se retourna, prit un parchemin, écrivit quelque chose dessus et le lui tendit.

- Allez porter ceci à votre directeur de maison. Il se chargera de vous trouver une punition, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à vous en dehors des cours. Partez.

Linor prit le parchemin et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait lui trouver comme punition. *_Et merde… Il m'avait prévenu la dernière fois… Je vais en baver… Pourquoi ? O pourquoi j'ai encore ouvert ma grande gueule ?*_ Arrivée devant la porte, Linor prit une profonde inspiration et approcha sa main de la porte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pût frapper, elle fut interrompu par une voix masculine.

- Que faites-vous ici alors que vous devriez être en cours ?

Elle ne répondit rien tant sa gorge était sèche. Elle lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin, qu'il lut rapidement. Ceci fait, il releva la tête vers elle. Linor pouvait voir qu'il était en colère, très en colère. Snape lui prit le bras, ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et la poussa violemment à l'intérieur. Les côtes de Linor heurtèrent durement une table, coupant momentanément le souffle de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir arriver Snape sur elle. Il la prit par le cou et la poussa contre le mur.

- Vous avez jeté ce sort, soit ! murmura-t-il doucereusement, son visage tout près de celui de Linor. Mais que vous ayez eu la stupidité de lui l'avouer est inconcevable ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenue la dernière fois, dit-il en serrant Linor encore plus fort.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal… murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Je n'admets pas ce genre de comportements de la part d'un élève de ma maison. Elle vous a enlevé 200 points ! Avez-vous idée du mal que vos camarades se sont donné pour les gagner ? Bien sûr que non, petite idiote égoïste, incapable de garder votre sang-froid.

- Je-suis-désolée… s'il-vous-plaît….. vous-me…. faites-mal….

Snape l'observait désormais, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Linor commençait à se sentir mal, l'air commençait à lui faire défaut, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Dans un dernier espoir, elle leva les bras, prit la tête de Snape entre ses mains et le força à s'approcher plus près. Là, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles douces et chaudes de son professeur. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il la lâcha complètement. Elle profita de sa surprise pour prendre ses jambes à son coup et pour aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Elle s'effondra par terre avant même d'avoir pu atteindre son lit…

_Severus._

Elle venait de l'embrasser, lui, la chauve-souris des cachots… Doucement, Severus fit glisser son doigt le long de ses lèvres. Son premier baiser venait de lui être donné par une élève. *_Enfin, techniquement ce n'est pas une élève, elle est majeure après tout, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut ! Mais ce baiser ne veut rien dire pour elle. Elle ne m'a embrassé que pour se libérer de mon emprise, une ruse digne d'une serpentard… Toujours est-il qu'elle est partie avant que je ne puisse lui donner une retenue… Néanmoins, je crois lui avoir fait assez peur pour qu'elle ne recommence plus.*_

Severus reprit ses esprits, et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, où les élèves de troisième année venaient juste de rentrer. Comme de bien entendu, la plupart fut lamentable. Le cours terminé, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, tout en repensant à ce baiser. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé, c'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui. Et un remords de plus envers Lily, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. C'était comme une trahison de plus, une trahison dans laquelle il avait pris du plaisir, ce qui était encore pire. Son regard se porta inconsciemment vers la table des serpentards où il manquait cette satanée miss Deauclair. _* Trop honteuse de ce qu'elle a fait pour se montrer…*_ L'après-midi se passa relativement bien, considérant qu'aucun chaudron n'avait explosé, qu'il avait réussi à retirer un total de 55 points à Gryffondor et à en accorder 40 à sa propre maison ! C'est avec une certaine joie, contenue et cachée bien entendu, qu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il prit place aux côtés du professeur McGonagall qui, comme à son habitude, siégeait à la droite du directeur. Le repas commença et McGonagall se pencha vers le directeur.

- Albus, miss Deauclair ne s'est pas présentée en cours cet après-midi. Ni en Métamorphoses, ni en Botanique, d'après Pomona…. Apparemment, personne ne l'a revue depuis qu'Ombrage l'a renvoyée de son cours.

- Oui, Pomona m'en a fait part juste avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle ait trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez elle ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, elle m'en aurait fait part. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'obtint aucune réponse car l'intéressé venait de sortir de la Grande Salle par la porte des professeurs, et courrait maintenant jusqu'aux appartements de Miss Deauclair. Arrivé devant le portrait, Snape se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, et que donc il ne pourrait pas rentrer…techniquement.

- Est-ce que miss Deauclair est à l'intérieur ?

- Oui. Elle est arrivée en milieu de matinée, à bout de souffle et en pleurs.

- Laissez-moi rentrer.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Je ne l'ai pas. Mais laissez-moi….

_Miaouuuuuuuuuu. Miaouuuuuuuuuu. _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Son chat. Il miaule depuis ce matin.

- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'en avertir le directeur ?

- Un chat miaule, tout le monde sait ça. Je n'allais pas importuner le …

- Laissez-moi passer ou je vous jure que votre tableau sera réduit en miettes !

- Très bien, très bien, ne le prenez pas comme ça…. Dit-il tout en le laissant entrer.

Severus se précipita dans la pièce et y trouva Linor, allongée par terre, inconsciente, Nyméria miaulant à ses côtés. Il vérifia sa respiration et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle respirait normalement. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit un bilan de l'état de la jeune femme : inconsciente, 2 côtes cassées et 3 fêlées. Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras afin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. A peine sortit des appartements, il fut rejoint par Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Oh, mon dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda une Minerva horrifiée.

- Moi, répondit-il la voix brisée.

Le cortège se rendit à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible afin qu'aucun étudiant ne soit témoin de quoi que ce soit. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Severus déposa son fardeau sur un lit pendant que Dumbledore allait chercher Poppy Pomfresh. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Severus lui fit part du bilan qu'il avait fait. Elle alla chercher une potion pour ressouder les os, un onguent pour les côtes fêlées et des potions antidouleur. Elle fit disparaître la robe de sorcier ainsi que la chemise de la jeune femme, la laissant ainsi en soutien-gorge. Ceci fait, ils purent voir l'étendue des dégâts : un hématome énorme était apparu au niveau de son diaphragme on pouvait également voir des marques violacées sur son bras gauche et autour de son cou.

- Severus….que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Minerva, soudain blême.

- Je ….je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais…. Elle me l'a dit, mais je n'ai rien écouté, j'ai continué à serrer et à crier et…., hésita-t-il, le teint aussi livide qu'un cadavre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait la lâcher ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Elle m'a….embrassé….

- Eh bien, elle n'est pas à serpentard pour rien !

- Albus, il n'y a que vous pour vous réjouir dans une situation pareille, soupira Minerva.

- Elle devrait s'en remettre rapidement, annonça Pompom. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux la laisser dormir.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, excepté Severus qui s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :_ je suis désolé_. Il la regarda tristement et sortit retrouver la froideur de ses cachots.

_Linor._

Lorsque Linor ouvrit les yeux, elle sût immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans ses appartements mais à l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa avec difficulté et tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. _*Prise de bec avec Ombrage, méga-engueulade de Snape, retour dans mes appartements….et trou noir.*_ Elle tenta de trouver dans sa mémoire un indice sur la façon dont elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie, mais tout ce qu'elle trouvait était : _je suis désolé_, prononcé par une voix masculine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle patienta quelques instants avant d'essayer de se lever du lit. Alors qu'elle allait poser un pied par terre, Pompom fit son apparition et lui interdit de sortir du lit avant qu'elle n'ait vérifié que tout aille bien.

- Bon, ça devrait aller. Vous allez devoir mettre cet onguent sur votre abdomen et votre cou jusqu'à ce que les marques disparaissent complètement, ce qui devrait prendre quelques jours. Voulez-vous déjeuner ici ou descendre dans la Grande Salle ?

- Dans la Grande Salle, merci. Madame Pomfresh ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- Le professeur Snape vous a porté ici. Il vous a trouvée inanimée dans vos appartements.

- Hum…la faute à qui…grommela Linor.

- Mettez de l'onguent sur vos blessures et ensuite allez manger avant que le repas ne soit fini.

- Oui, merci madame Pomfresh.

Linor massa ses côtes et son cou avec l'onguent, s'habilla, puis descendit déjeuner. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards où Pansy et toute la bande la pressa aussitôt de questions.

- Bah alors, Snape t'avait assommée hier ? demanda Pansy.

- C'est à peu près ça. J'ai cru que mon heure était venue…

- Ouais, il est pas très commode quand un élève de serpentard fait ce genre de choses, et fait perdre des points à la maison… 200 points quand même, elle t'as pas loupée.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que c'était toi ? demanda Draco.

- Parce que c'est moi qui ait fait cette blague et qu'elle accusait quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. 

- On s'en fiche, c'était Saint Potter…

- Eh bien moi je ne m'en fiche pas, Draco. Tu n'aurais pas aimé être accusé à ma place, si ? Donc, ajouta-t-elle en n'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, affaire classée.

- Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ? demanda Lysa.

- Non, je crois que je vais rester me reposer dans mes appartements. Mais c'est gentil de demander.

A la fin du repas, elle partit donc en direction de ses appartements, tandis que Draco & Co sortaient en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Linor prit une douche, s'habilla en moldue, puis sortit également vers le village. Elle présenta son autorisation à Rusard, puis se rendit à la Tête de Sanglier, en faisant attention de n'être pas suivie. Elle poussa la porte de l'établissement tenu par Aberforth Dumbledore. Elle aperçut, au fond de la pièce, un groupe d'élèves tenant un conciliabule. Elle s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'ils parlaient. Hermione, qui parlait, s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Linor. Tous les autres élèves se tournèrent vers elle, certains quelque peu effrayés, et d'autres, au contraire, plutôt hostiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

Par ici la review, siouplé ! :D Non, je ne mendis pas du tout... ^^

Bon weekend à toutes et à tous (même si je doute que je sois lu par la gente masculine)


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard... j'ai été pas mal prise ce weekend... ^^ J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour ! XD _

_Bon bref, voici la réunion à la tête de sanglier ! :)_

_Bone lecture._

Chapitre 7 :

Linor observa un instant le garçon blond qui venait de lui poser une question. Un poufsoufle blond…cela ne pouvait être que Zacharia Smith.

- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Smith !

- Euh….excuse-moi, commença Hermione, mais comment tu as su pour cette réunion ?

- Je ne savais pas, je visitais. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu vois une enseigne délabrée et tu te dis, tiens ! Pourquoi je n'irai par visiter l'intérieur ! dit Ron sarcastiquement.

- Bah….oui, c'est à peu près ça.

- Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, mais je suis assez curieuse du coup, déclara Linor peu sûre d'elle malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait.

- C'est dommage pour ta curiosité, mais tu ferais mieux de partir, persiffla Smith.

- C'est bon, elle peut rester, dit Harry. Après tout, elle vient d'arriver on ne peut pas vraiment la qualifier de serpentard.

- Et puis elle m'a aidé lors du premier cours de potion, ajouta Neville. Et à chaque fois qu'elle a pu, en fait.

- Merci, dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Bien, dit Harry, reprenons. Hermione ?

- Oui. Donc, comme je le disais, on a pensé que, comme on ne nous apprenait rien en DCFM, il fallait prendre les choses en main nous-même. Nous allons apprendre à nous défendre, et Harry sera notre professeur.

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Smith.

- Encore toi ? intervint Linor. Peux-tu arrêter de poser des questions stupides ? Tu t'es déjà retrouvé devant Voldemort ? Non ! Bon alors, tu la ferme et tu écoutes gentiment.

- On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit vraiment de retour. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la mort de Cédric.

- Ecoutes-moi bien toi ! Harry a vu Cédric Diggory mourir et Voldemort revenir le même soir. Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il ait envie d'en parler maintenant. De plus, si le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il est de retour, il est de retour ! Tu crois que ton camarade est mort comme ça, de son plein gré ?

Le silence se fit aussitôt que Linor eut fini de parler. La plupart était resté bouche bée devant ce spectacle ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de voir un élève de serpentard prendre la défense de la maison rivale.

- Hum…merci, Linor.

- Bien, que ceux qui sont pour former un groupe de défense viennent mettre leur nom sur cette feuille. Ce faisant, vous jurez de ne jamais parler de ce que nous faisons, ni du lieu des réunions.

- Tant que ça se fait sous le nez d'Ombrage, ça me va parfaitement, déclara Linor en se levant.

Elle alla mettre son nom sur le papier, aussitôt suivie de tous les gryffondors présents, puis de Luna, Cho, et tous les autres, même si certains hésitaient encore.

- Il nous faudrait un nom ! déclara Luna.

- Pourquoi pas l'association de Défense ? proposa un Serdaigle.

- J'avais pensé à l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est ce que le ministère craint, après tout, que Dumbledore monte une armée.

- C'est brillant, Hermione !

Linor allait sortir lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par les jumeaux Weasley.

- Eh ! Harry nous a dit que tu avais dit à Ombrage que c'était toi l'auteur de la blague. C'était vraiment toi ?

- Oui. Vous semblez surpris !

- Bah, disons que d'habitude, c'est nous qui avons les bonnes idées.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Et je suis persuadée que vous aurez encore plein d'idées pour emmerder cette foutue bonne femme ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Ce sortilège, tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Dans un livre à la bibliothèque. J'en ai trouvé plusieurs, mais je vais peut-être pas les essayer maintenant…. Parce qu'après hier, elle ne va pas me lâcher… soupira-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est dommage…on t'aurait bien proposé une sorte de partenariat ! dirent-ils malicieusement.

- C'est tentant, en effet. Je vais y réfléchir !

- Cool ! On se voit à la réunion de l'AD !

- Ok, salut !

Linor rentra discrètement au château et rejoignit ses appartements. Elle fit ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du repas. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit les serpentards.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as loupé ! lui dit Pansy. On a fait des farces à des gryffondors de premières et deuxièmes années !

- C'est pas sympa, ils ne peuvent pas se défendre contre des cinquièmes années.

- Oh t'inquiète, après on a vu Potter et sa bande, on en a profité aussi !

- Vous ne changerez jamais ! Vous voyez un gryffondor, il faut absolument que vous l'attaquiez… c'est pitoyable.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de discriminations, vois-tu. On n'a pas ce genre de problèmes à Beauxbatons. Et franchement, ce genre de petites querelles, c'est bon pour les premières et deuxièmes années, après, il faudrait mûrir !

Elle prit son assiette, à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore touchée, et sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller manger dans ses appartements. Elle finit de manger rapidement, puis se rendit aux Trois Balais, où elle s'excusa auprès de Madame Rosmerta pour n'avoir pas pu venir la veille au soir. Sa soirée de travail se passa bien, et elle rentra extenuée dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais n'alla pas s'asseoir avec Draco & Co. A la fin du repas, alors qu'elle quittait la salle, Linor fut rattrapée par Draco.

- Attends ! On est désolés pour hier, mais c'est dans les coutumes maintenant.

- Draco, je m'en fiche. Je trouve juste dommage que la maison Serpentard soit toujours celle évitée. Et ce, juste parce que vous ne faites rien pour vous faire apprécier des autres ! Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez, comme je l'ai dit, je m'en fiche.

Et elle le planta là. Linor alla chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et se rendit dans le parc. Elle s'assit sous l'arbre devant le lac et commença sa lecture de L'Histoire de Poudlard. Après avoir lu deux chapitres, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec le trio de gryffondor.

- Oh, désolés. On ne savait pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un ici, dit Hermione.

- Ca ne fait rien, vous pouvez vous joindre à moi si vous le souhaitez.

- Pourquoi pas ! déclara Harry. Tu étais passée où, au fait, vendredi ?

- Dans mes appartements.

- Tu as tes propres appartements ? demanda Ron.

- Euh oui. Je suis un peu plus âgée que vous, du coup le professeur Dumbledore a eu la bonne idée de me faire aménager des appartements.

- C'est quoi ces marques sur ton cou ? demanda Hermione.

- Dis donc, tu es super perspicace toi ! Disons qu'à l'avenir, j'éviterais de provoquer la colère de Snape.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? demandèrent-ils, horrifiés.

- Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait…

- Quand même, ce n'est pas très professionnel…

- Depuis quand Snape est professionnel ?

- Vous savez, ce serait un super bon professeur s'il s'en donnait la peine, et s'il arrêtait de crier et critiquer, et rabaisser, et…

- S'il arrêtait d'être lui, en gros… soupira Harry.

Linor éclata de rire, aussitôt imitée par les 3 autres. Ils posèrent des questions à Linor, pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle, et Linor fit de même avec eux. Elle fut plutôt contente car ils s'étaient confiés à elle facilement. Linor commençait à avoir faim, mais elle ne voulait pas aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Aussi, elle demanda au trio s'ils voulaient rester manger dehors avec elle, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

- Dobby ? appela Linor.

Le petit elfe apparut aussitôt, et Linor lui demanda s'il était possible pour elle et ses amis d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qui étaient les amis dont elle parlait, Dobby était fou de joie. Il les salua tous les trois et partit leur chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

- Tu connais Dobby ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, il m'a raccompagnée samedi dernier après mon travail aux Trois Balais.

- Tu travailles en plus des cours ?

- Juste le vendredi soir et le samedi soir.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- En fait, à la mort de mon père, j'ai découverts qu'on n'avait plus un sous, et comme je n'ai pas envie de profiter de Poudlard ou du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai demandé s'il était possible que je travaille durant les weekends.

- Ca va te faire des semaines chargées, s'étonna Hermione, surtout pour l'année des BUSES.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. De toute façon, les weekends, je suis plutôt du genre couche-tard !

Après le repas, les garçons allèrent chercher leurs balais, et tous les 4 se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch. Ils demandèrent à Linor si elle aimerait se joindre à eux pour un exercice de vol. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voler sur un balai, elle accepta avec joie, et Harry alla lui chercher un balai dans la réserve de Madame Bibine. Linor prit le balai et tenta de se souvenir de la technique. Elle l'enfourcha, tapa du pied et décolla aussitôt. Elle avait peur, mais se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Elle s'élevait doucement dans le ciel, l'air faisant voleter ses cheveux. Plus elle se sentait en confiance, et plus elle augmentait la vitesse. Elle volait en cercle large à l'intérieur du terrain lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry et Ron lui faisaient des signes. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'arrêta juste avant de heurter Ron.

- On peut se faire quelques passes si tu veux, lui proposa Harry qui tenait le souaffle de sa main droite.

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas !

Ils formèrent un triangle et commencèrent un jeu de passes. Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda à Ron de se mettre au niveau des anneaux. Linor et lui commencèrent à se faire des passes et à tenter de faire passer le souaffle à travers l'un des anneaux. A la fin de l'entraînement, ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme et Harry la félicita en lui disant qu'elle était plutôt douée. Rejoins par Hermione, ils rentrèrent au château pour le repas du soir. Leur entrée, ensembles, fut bien entendu remarquée par tout le monde. Elle vit que cela ne plaisait pas à sa maison ni à Snape, mais elle s'en fichait plus que royalement. Linor s'assit en bout de table et commença à manger. Draco la rejoignit presque aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Potter &Co ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché et sympathique malgré tout.

- J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée avec eux. On a fait connaissance, joué un peu au quidditch, et je les trouve sympathiques. Ecoute, je sais que ce genre d'amitié inter-maison n'est pas très apprécié chez les serpentards, mais je ne vais pas détester les gryffondors à cause d'une rivalité vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années !

Draco garda le silence quelques minutes, et commença à lui parler d'autres choses, ce que Linor trouva bizarre. Il orienta le sujet sur un couple de sixième année de serpentard qui venait de se former. Puis il lui demanda comment avançait son devoir de divination.

- A vrai dire, j'ai juste mis toutes sortes de catastrophes… Elle devrait apprécier ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Mais j'avoue que je vais bientôt commencer à sécher niveau catastrophes….

- Oui, je crois que j'ai déjà épuisé tout mon stock… Je sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer maintenant…

Le repas terminé, ils se séparèrent et Linor remonta dans ses appartements et se mit au lit immédiatement. Le weekend fut assez éprouvant…

Petite review ? S'il vous plaît ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ! Je mets le chapitre en avance cette semaine parce que j'ai souvent du retard, et comme demain je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps... bah je préfère prévenir que guérir ! :p

Sinon, j'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et me donnent des conseils. Les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues ! Pour ça, il vous suffit de presser le bouton review et de me laisser un petit message (ou grand, hein, c'eest vous qui voyez ^^ )

Et merci à Virginie, ma nouvelle bêta ! :D

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 :

Linor n'avait pas revu Snape depuis leur altercation du vendredi, si bien qu'elle redoutait quelque peu le cours de potion de ce lundi matin. Elle cachait son malaise comme elle pouvait, mais ses mains tremblaient malgré elle.

- Linor, tu te sens bien ? lui demanda Draco tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés dans la salle de potion.

- Oui, ça va, merci Draco.

Elle s'exhorta à reprendre le contrôle sur ses nerfs tandis que Snape entrait en fermant la porte à la volée. Linor commença sa potion en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards insistants que lui lançait le maître des potions. Après une heure, alors qu'elle allait couper des scarabées, Draco lui prit doucement la main et lui murmura qu'il fallait les écraser car seul le jus était nécessaire à la potion. Linor le remercia et se remit au travail. Elle ne remarqua pas les coups d'œil fréquents que Draco lui portait…

_Severus. _

Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, tous les élèves étaient assis et silencieux, comme à l'accoutumée. Il remarqua aussitôt miss Deauclair que Draco essayait de distraire. Il nota aussitôt le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle, elle avait même l'air d'appréhender ce cours. Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement, avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux vers Draco qui venait de lui murmurer quelque chose. Il se dit qu'après tout, sa « petite » remontrance aurait servi à quelque chose ! Par contre, il pensait devoir faire quelque chose à propos de cette amitié naissante entre elle et le trio infernal de Gryffondor. Il demanderait à Draco de la détourner d'eux, les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air de s'apprécier. Cependant, l'inclination semblait plus grande de la part de Draco…

_Linor. _

Dès qu'elle fut enfin sortie du cours de potion, Linor eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se cramponnait au bras de Draco depuis qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise.

- Oh, désolée, dit-elle en enlevant son bras rapidement.

- Ce n'est rien, au contraire, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

La journée se passa normalement, même si elle avait encore voulut baffer Ombrage durant leur cours de l'après-midi. Après les cours, Linor s'était rendue à la bibliothèque où elle retrouva Hermione.

- Je suis contente que cette journée soit terminée, dit-elle en s'affalant sur une chaise à côté de la brune.

- Je vois ça. Ca va mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien ce matin, en potion.

- Oui, je crois que j'appréhendais de revoir Snape après notre petite entrevue de vendredi…

- Je te comprends. Malefoy à l'air aux petits soins avec toi !

- Ah bon ?

- Il te dévore du regard depuis que tu es arrivée, mais particulièrement depuis une semaine !

Linor ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Draco Malefoy puisse voir en elle plus qu'une simple camarade de classe.

- Ah c'est pour ça que Pansy me regarde bizarrement depuis quelques jours ! Mais j'ai rien fait pour…. Je veux dire, il est plutôt sympa quand il veut, mais ça s'arrête là !

- Je me trompe peut-être, mais maintenant que tu le sais, tu pourras t'en rendre compte toi-même !

Elles firent leurs devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller manger. Elles se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Linor rejoignit Draco & Co à la table des serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Miss-Je-Sais-tout ? demanda Pansy, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- On a fait nos devoirs ensembles à la bibliothèque.

Pansy fixa Linor quelques secondes, puis Draco. N'y tenant plus, elle s'énerva contre ce dernier.

- Et tu ne dis rien ? Elle fraternise avec l'ennemi et tu restes là les bras croisés ! Mais bon, on ne se demande pas pourquoi ! Qu'as-tu utilisé contre lui ? demanda-t-elle à Linor de manière agressive.

- Comment ça ? demanda Linor qui sentait que cette conversation allait tourner au vinaigre.

- Tu as dû utiliser une sorte de philtre d'amour ou un sort de confusion, ou…

- La ferme Pansy ! vociféra Draco, les joues écarlates.

_* Merde… Hermione avait raison… Il a un gros faible pour moi…*_ Le silence régnait désormais à la table des verts et argents. Linor ne savait pas quoi dire et Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Pansy, malgré que Draco l'ait fait taire, avait un air suffisant. Linor mangea très vite puis sortit de la Grande Salle en vitesse. Malheureusement pour elle, Draco l'avait suivie.

- Linor, attends. Je suis désolé à propos de Pansy, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris…

- Elle est jalouse, Draco. Elle t'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et elle me l'a dit. Et je suis persuadée qu'au fond, tu l'aimes aussi.

- Non, c'est toi que…

- Draco, je suis désolée, mais toi et moi ça ne sera jamais possible. On est trop différents. Beaucoup trop de choses nous opposent.

- Nous avons plus de points communs que tu ne le penses !

- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

- Nous sommes de sang-pur, …

- Tu te trompes déjà…. Je suis une sang-mêlé. Rien que pour ça, nous ne pourrons jamais être ensembles, ta famille s'y opposerait.

- Pas lorsqu'ils auront fait ta connaissance.

- Draco, sois réaliste. Mes idéaux et ceux de ta famille sont diamétralement opposés ! De toute façon, tu me connais à peine, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, pas réellement.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-il.

- Draco, tu es un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et moi, au contraire, je veux le voir mort…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

- Si Draco, je le sais très bien ! Maintenant, je te prierai de retourner dans la salle commune de serpentard et me laisser rentrer dans mes appartements. Merci.

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Linor se retourna et monta jusqu'à ses appartements. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle regrettait avoir révélé à Draco qu'elle était contre Voldemort. Ça allait probablement lui apporter quelques désagréments, mais tant qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour son petit-déjeuner, elle vit aussitôt nombres de têtes de la table des serpentards se tourner vers elle, et se murmurant à l'oreille. Elle s'assit en bout de table et entendit Pansy « chuchoter » que Miss '' Peauclaire'' avait tenté de mettre le grappin sur Draco, mais que celui-ci l'avait royalement envoyée promener. Bien entendu, même les personnes témoins de la scène de la veille ne pipaient mots et feignaient la surprise.

- Faites attention, c'est une croqueuse d'hommes. Elle vous volera le vôtre en moins de deux !

Et bien entendu, cette rumeur fit le tour de l'école avant la fin de la journée. Si bien qu'en se rendant à la bibliothèque avant le dîner, Linor entendit toutes sortes de choses : « Combien en a-t-elle eu depuis la rentrée ? » « Comment elle faisait pour avoir quelqu'un avec son physique aussi banal »…. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais au moins elle serait laissée tranquille. Elle vit Hermione déjà assise à une table, le nez plongé dans un gros livre. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et commençait à sortir ses affaires lorsque celle-ci releva le nez de son livre.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait pour qu'ils disent ce genre de choses ?

- J'ai juste refusé les avances de Draco hier soir. Et bien entendu, il a fallu que j'en rajoute en disant que j'étais contre Voldemort….s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? s'horrifia Hermione.

- Mouais…. Dit-elle peu fière d'elle-même. Et franchement, je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes, je suis déjà bien consciente d'avoir fait une grosse bourde. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…. Se lamenta-t-elle en cachant la tête entre ses mains.

- Ca va passer. Tu verras, dans peu de temps, ils auront tous oublié ! tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

Elles firent leur devoir et descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Linor s'installa en bout de table et mangea seule, en tentant de faire abstraction des regards tournés vers elle. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre…

_Severus._

Bien entendu, il avait entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Miss Deauclair et les élèves de sa maison. Et bien entendu, il n'y croyait pas. Il savait que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs méchantes lancées par Parkinson. Il ignorait la raison de ce revirement de situation entre eux, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Plus les serpentards s'en prendraient à miss Deauclair, et plus celle-ci se rapprocherait de Potter et sa bande d'insupportables gryffondors. Il nota, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, le départ quelque peu précipité de miss Deauclair. Il se promit d'y remédier. Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, il fit signe a draco de venir la voir. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'aux cachot où une fois entrée dans le sombre bureau du professeur, ce dernier s'assit et indiqua la place en face de lui à son élève.

- Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et miss Deauclair, mais j'aimerais que vous cessiez de lui en vouloir. Plus vous le faites, plus elle se rapproche de Potter et sa bande d'idiots.

- Je peux tenter de lui parler, mais elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

- Essayez tout de même. Cette amitié naissante ne me plaît pas du tout. Employez tous les moyens possibles pour la faire changer d'avis.

- Bien, professeur Snape.

Draco sortit de la pièce, laissant son professeur de potions commencer à corriger les copies des quatrièmes années…

_Linor. _

Linor se leva, se prépara et alla déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit seule en bout de table comme la veille, mais fut bientôt rejointe par Draco.

- Ecoute, si tu promets de ne plus trainer avec Potter et sa bande de gryffondors, on te réintègre parmi nous, déclara-t-il gorgé d'arrogance.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que…

- Oh, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu m'as dit. Ce que je n'ai pas compris, en revanche, c'est comment tu as pu croire une seconde que j'allais me précipiter vers vous et délaisser Harry et les autres, alors qu'ils m'acceptent pour ce que je suis ! Ton arrogance te perdras Draco….dit-elle pleine de pitié. Et c'est dommage, parce que tu serais quelqu'un de bien…

Linor se leva et se rendit compte, que leur petite conversation avait été entendue par pas mal de monde. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore entendu ne resteraient pas dans l'ignorance bien longtemps. La jeune femme prit la résolution de ne plus adresser la parole aux Serpentards. Elle avait un peu de temps devant elle avant le cours de sortilèges, aussi elle se rendit à la Bibliothèque pour vérifier quelque chose. Elle prit l'Histoire de Poudlard et le parcourut très vite. Et comme elle s'en doutait, rien n'interdisait les élèves d'une maison de se mélanger avec les élèves d'autres maisons. Elle décida donc de squatter la table des gryffondor aux heures des repas, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas aux serpentards ou à Snape ! Elle s'assit donc aux côtés de Harry et Ron pour leur cours de divination, puis pour celui d'histoire de la magie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, Linor leur demanda si elle pouvait squatter la table des gryffondors pour l'heure des repas.

- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que Snape dira ? demanda Hermione.

- Un peu, mais je m'en fiche. Je préfère manger avec des amis que d'être toute seule dans mon coin ! Et puis, j'ai vérifié, rien n'interdit des élèves de maison différentes de manger ensembles.

C'est donc avec joie qu'ils l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux….

_Severus._

Severus était plus exécrable que d'habitude. Il avait spécifiquement demandé à Draco, son élève préféré, de rétablir une bonne entente avec l'insupportable plaie qu'était miss Deauclair, mais tout avait tourné au vinaigre le matin même… Maintenant, il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher cette sale petite peste de fréquenter le « golden trio ». En un mois, elle avait réussi à déshonorer la maison serpentard et à s'attirer les bonnes grâces des gryffondors… Toute la matinée, il avait hurlé sa frustration en enlevant des points aux 3 autres maisons de Poudlard, et à rabaisser un grand nombre de ces bons à rien. Il arriva en retard au repas du midi, donc ne remarqua pas immédiatement que miss Deauclair était assise à la table des gryffondors, le sourire aux lèvres et en grande conversation avec eux.

- Minerva, ne trouvez-vous pas charmant que notre nouvelle élève fasse fi des préjugés et se mélange avec d'autres élèves que ceux de sa maison ? lui demanda Dumbledore, en sachant pertinemment que sa remarque ne passerait pas inaperçue de la terreur des cachots.

- Je trouve cela étonnant, mais elle semble avoir un caractère différent des autres serpentards.

- Hum… dit Snape sur un ton méprisant.

- Oui, dit Dumbledore, ignorant Snape, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas été élevée dans l'idée que Serpentards = membre de la famille d'un mangemort. Je suis persuadé qu'elle va briser bon nombres de préjugés, et peut-être bien autre chose, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Que voulez-vous dire Albus ?

- Rien, Minerva, rien.

Il avait encore fallut que cette peste se fasse remarquer… Snape n'allait certainement pas lui faire de cadeaux. Et il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Draco.

Le soir venu, il fit appeler Draco dans son bureau. Lorsque celui-ci entra, Snape était déjà assis à son bureau et avait l'air furieux. Draco prit place lentement dans le siège faisant face à son directeur de maison.

- Vous ai-je ou ne vous ai-je pas demandé d'éloigner miss Deauclair de ces insupportables gryffondors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Si, monsieur. Mais elle…

- Le numéro que vous nous avez offert ce matin n'allait certainement pas la ramenez auprès des siens ! Vous avez intérêt à me rectifier ça ! Je vous donne jusqu'à la fin du weekend pour la détourner de ces vauriens ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue !

Draco ne se fie pas prier, et prit la poudre d'escampette. Snape resta là à tenter de calmer sa colère. Jamais une de ses élèves ne l'avaient autant défié en l'espace de si peu de temps, qui plus est ! Si Draco échouait encore une fois, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la faire devenir une Serpentard !

Oui, Snape fait très chef de clans désireux de garder ses protégés, mais c'est juste que voir une de ses élèves fraterniser avec l'ennemi n'est pas quelque chose qu'il tolère facilement... ^^ Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Pour une fois, je poste le bon jour ! :p

Vous allez avoir droit à un peu d'action aujourd'hui ! Hope you'll like it ! ;)

Chapitre 9 :

_Linor. _

A 7h30 ce soir-là, alors que Snape calmait sa colère, Linor se rendit devant le portrait de Barnabas le Folet qui apprenait la danse à des trolls. Elle passa 3 fois devant ce morceau de pan de murs en souhaitant un endroit pour apprendre à se défendre. Une porte apparut aussitôt, elle l'ouvrit en surveillant bien qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle entra dans une pièce vaste et bien éclairée où s'alignaient bibliothèques et étagères contenant toute sorte d'instruments. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu as trouvé facilement ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oui, impeccable, merci.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par tous les nouveaux membres de l'AD. Lorsqu'il fut 8 heures, tous les coussins étaient occupés. Harry commença par leur dire de se mettre pas groupe pour travailler sur l'expelliarmus. Comme c'était à prévoir, Neville allait se retrouver tout seul, si Linor n'avait pas été là.

- Je peux faire équipe avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh…. Oui…

Ils se mirent en position et tentèrent de se désarmer l'un l'autre. Linor y parvint après quelques essais infructueux, mais Neville n'avait toujours rien réussit. Linor se rapprocha donc de lui.

- Neville, si tu veux réussir un sort, il faut avoir confiance en toi. N'aie pas peur, je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Ils se remirent en position et Neville réessaya, encore et encore.

- Ca sert à rien, je suis trop nul…

- Arrête de te rabaisser en permanence ! Tu es un grand sorcier qui manque de confiance en soi. Arrête de penser que tu n'arriveras à rien, parce qu'un jour, tu affronteras Tu-sais-qui averc une grande classe ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Ok, fais le vide dans ton esprit, ne pense plus à toutes ces personnes qui t'ont un jour rabaissés. Pense simplement au sort.

Linor se remit en position défensive et attendit patiemment que Neville se calme. Peu à peu, elle le vit se détendre, puis, sans prévenir, il jeta le sort. Et à sa plus grande joie, il réussit à la désarmer. Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à cet exploit se mirent à applaudir, bientôt suivis des autres qui vinrent le féliciter.

- Je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama Linor en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à 9h passée, puis ils se dirent à mercredi prochain. Tous retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Linor retrouva ses appartements où Nyméria avait fait quelques bêtises. Elle avait fait tomber quelques livres de son bureau, renversé son flacon d'encre et s'était fait les griffes sur les rideaux. Linor répara ces derniers d'un reparo, fit disparaître la tâche d'encre d'un evanesco et ramassa les livres.

- Très bien, très bien, tu as gagné. A partir de demain, je te laisserai sortir pour la journée, mais tu dois me promettre d'être de retour avant que je n'aille me coucher, sinon tu resteras devant le portrait !

Elle prit son chat dans les bras et s'assit sur le canapé pour lire un livre…

Le vendredi, Linor alla travailler aux Trois Balais. La soirée se déroula très bien, et lorsqu'elle retourna à ses appartements, Nyméria l'attendait devant le portrait. Linor en fut très contente et le fit savoir à son animal par des câlins. Elle se coucha, Nyméria pelotonnée contre elle. Linor passa sa journée du samedi avec le trio de gryffondor. Elle les quitta après le repas du soir et se rendit aux Trois Balais. Tandis qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations, elle se demandait pourquoi les serpentards la laissaient tranquille depuis sa dernière altercation avec Draco. _*Ils doivent avoir compris que rien ne me fera changer d'idée…. Ou alors ils ont un plan….*_ Les clients étant partis plus tôt ce soir-là, Linor resta un peu à discuter avec Madame Rosmerta. Elle apprit ainsi que comme elle, Madame Rosmerta aimait beaucoup la musique moldue. Elles échangèrent leurs préférences puis se quittèrent en se promettant de continuer cette conversation le weekend suivant. Linor prit sa cape d'uniforme et sortit. Les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus fraîches et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir oublié son pull…

Elle remonta l'allée qui menait jusqu'aux grilles du château en sifflotant une chanson d'une de ses comédies musicales préférée : La complainte de la butte, Moulin Rouge. Certes, cette chanson n'était pas très joyeuse, mais elle la trouvait magnifique, et la voix du chanteur était envoutante. Elle passa au travers du portail grâce au sortilège que Dumbledore lui avait jeté, puis continua à avancer vers les grandes portes de Poudlard sans remarquer les ombres menaçantes qui commençaient à former un cercle autour d'elle…

_Severus._

Sa fin de semaine fut aussi terrible que le début. Cette insupportable miss Deauclair prenait maintenant tous ses repas avec les rouge et or. Comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez horrible, elle passait absolument tout son temps libre avec eux, et même pendant les cours, elle osait se séparer des élèves de sa maison. Il n'y avait que dans sa classe ou il arrivait à garder une quelconque autorité en lui interdisant de se mélanger aux gryffondors. Lorsqu'il avait demandé aux autres professeurs d'ordonner la même chose à la jeune femme, ils lui avaient répliqué que cela ne les dérangeait pas, et que cela n'était en aucun cas contraire au règlement de l'école. Severus savait bien que ce n'était pas écrit noir sur blanc, mais il en était ainsi depuis des siècles ! Comment cette jeune personne venant d'on ne sait où se permettait de bousculer les règles si bien établies de leur quotidien ? Plus Severus y pensait, et plus cela l'énervait. Et pour couronner le tout, Draco avait échoué une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre miss Deauclair qu'elle devait faire comme tout le monde et rester avec les élèves de sa maison ! Si demain, rien n'avait changé, il convoquerait cette petite effrontée dans son bureau et trouverait un moyen de la faire rentrer dans les rangs ! On le craignait pour être le professeur le plus intransigeant de toute l'école, et ce n'est pas _elle_ qui fera voler cette réputation en éclats ! Pour tenter de se relaxer, Severus se fit couler un bain et plongea dans l'eau chaude en poussant un soupir de bien être…

_Linor. _

Alors qu'elle passait près du saule cogneur, Linor distingua une ombre devant elle. Elle s'empara de sa baguette magique.

- Lumos ! murmura-t-elle fébrilement.

Sa baguette allumée, elle la pointa droit devant elle et tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy.

- Draco ? Mais que fais-tu là en pleine nuit ?

- Je suis venu te demander une dernière fois d'arrêter de côtoyer les gryffondors et de revenir parmi nous.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me garder dans une malle pour le reste de l'année ? ironisa-t-elle en repensant à Maugrey fol-œil.

- Sinon, déclara une voix que Linor aurait préféré ne pas entendre à cette heure de la nuit, nous allons te donner une petite leçon.

- Serait-ce une menace Parkinson ? demanda Linor en tentant de garder une contenance malgré la peur qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Une menace que nous allons mettre à exécution dès maintenant. Draco !

Linor reporta son regard sur Draco, et le supplia silencieusement de ne rien faire de stupide. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, elle l'avait humiliée. Cependant, il tardait à agir. Linor y entrevit un tout petit espoir.

- Draco… commença-t-elle,…

- Draco chéri, comment réagirait ton père s'il savait que tu hésites à venger la réputation de ta maison. Sur une sang-mêlé, en plus ! minauda Parkinson. Et une ennemie de notre maître à tous… lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Linor le vit serrer plus fort sa baguette et la lever légèrement dans sa direction. Elle vit son regard se faire plus dur et déterminé. Elle décida donc de passer à l'offensive la première en levant sa baguette afin de lui lancer un expelliarmus, mais la jeune femme fut prise de vitesse par Parkinson qui lui enleva sa baguette de ce même sort. Sa baguette atterrit dans la main de la blonde qui attendait toujours que Draco passe à l'action. N'ayant plus rine à perdre, Linor décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et piqua un sprint en direction des portes du château.

- Petrificus totalus ! lança Draco.

Linor s'effondra sur le sol, immédiatement paralysée par le sortilège. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide tandis que Draco, Pansy et leurs 4 acolytes se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Bravo Draco ! Ton père serait fier de toi ! Maintenant, c'est mon tour ! se délecta-t-elle.

Linor vit Pansy se pencher sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Linor ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni parler, mais elle était toujours consciente et pouvait toujours entendre.

- Nous t'avons accueillie parmi nous, je t'ai confié mon amour pour Draco et tu essaie de me le prendre ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille afin qu'elle seule entende. Tu vas le regretter amèrement… et heureusement pour nous, personne ne peut t'entendre…

Pansy se releva prestement et recula de quelques pas. Linor vit son regard cruel et son sourire sadique. La jeune femme savait que le sort que Parkinson allait lui jeter allait faire mal, mais elle ne pensait pas entendre ceci à Poudlard…

- Endoloris !

La douleur qui traversa soudain son corps était insupportable. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, témoins de son impuissance et de son supplice . Le petrificus totalus l'empêchait en effet de se tortiller de douleur et de crier. Malgré tout, la jeune femme hurlait intérieurement. Ce sort était probablement le plus cruel jamais inventé, car non seulement vous ressentez une terrible douleur physique, mais votre esprit est aussi torturé... Les larmes brouillaient sa vision, cependant, elle vit Draco attraper le bras de Parkinson, et aussitôt la souffrance prit fin. Presque inconsciente, Linor n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais apparemment ce qu'elle lui faisait subir ne lui plaisait pas. Parkinson finit par baisser son bras. Elle s'approcha de Linor et lui décocha un magistral coup de pied dans les côtes, puis dans le nez qui se cassa sur le coup. Draco attrapa le bras de la blonde et tous s'enfuirent en courant vers le château, laissant Linor seule dans le froid. Après quelques secondes, elle sombra dans l'inconscience…

_Severus. _

Severus Snape resta dans son bain un long moment, essayant de ne penser à rien. Après presque 2 heures passées à se reposer, le terrible professeur de potions sortit de l'eau, désormais tiède et ne mit qu'un caleçon. Les flammes dans l'âtre de son salon permettaient de chauffer ses appartements. Il s'allongea sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et commença à lire. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'assoupir, le livre reposant sur sa poitrine…

Alors ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi ? Qui va la retrouver ? Dans quel état sera-t-elle ? Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! 3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

_Severus. _

Severus se réveilla en sursautant. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il regarda l'heure sur son horloge sorcière au-dessus de la cheminée qui n'indiquait que 4h30. Il allait aller dans son lit et tenter de se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Un chat miaulait et grattait à la porte de ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, espérant ainsi faire fuir cet animal de malheur. Mais le sac à puces restait là et continuait à miauler. Severus y regarda de plus près et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celui de miss Deauclair. Il se dit qu'elle avait dû oublié son chat et que celui-ci n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de venir empêcher les braves gens de dormir. Il referma la porte et se prit les pieds dans Nyméria qui s'était glissée dans ses appartements. Ce dernier rouvrit la porte et tenta de faire déguerpir la boule de poils. Le chat fit mine de s'en aller puis se retourna, attendant quelque chose, visiblement.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te suivre ! s'indigna Snape.

Nyméria avança d'un pas et se retourna encore vers le maître des cachots.

- Incroyable, pesta-t-il, cette insupportable effrontée me pourri même mes nuits.

Il enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier et suivit Nyméria qui courrait à travers les couloirs du château. Snape l'avait perdue de vue, mais il continuait à avancer. Il arriva dans le grand hall et s'apprêtait à monter les marches menant aux appartements de la jeune serpentard lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement sur sa droite. Nyméria était assise devant les grandes portes du château qui n'étaient même pas verrouillées, ce qui aurait dû être le cas. Snape les ouvrit magiquement et Nyméria se mit à courir vers le saule cogneur, suivit du terrible professeur, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui. Snape accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il aperçut un corps inanimé sur la pelouse humide. Il se précipita sur miss Deauclair et évalua rapidement son état : inconscience, nez cassé, hypothermie, et les séquelles d'un endoloris, mais la jeune femme respirait toujours.

Le sang de Severus Snape ne fit qu'un tour. Comment un élève avait-il osé en agresser un autre à Poudlard avec un sort impardonnable ? Il souleva délicatement le corps inerte de son élève et se précipita jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Nyméria sur les talons. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans les portes qui s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Madame Pomfresh accourut immédiatement, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et d'un châle sur les épaules.

- Aidez-la, l'implora-t-il, à bout de souffle et en déposant son fardeau sur le lit le plus proche.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita sur Linor et fit un examen approfondi. Elle releva la tête vers Severus, horrifiée, lorsque son examen révéla que la jeune femme avait subi un sort impardonnable.

- Qui a bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

- J'ai ma petite idée…

Madame Pomfresh alla chercher quelques potions et onguents dans son bureau. Elle répara le nez de Linor et fit disparaître le sang séché de son visage. Puis, elle enleva la robe de la jeune femme, sans même s'inquiéter de la présence masculine à ses côtés. Elle appliqua ensuite un onguent sur les côtes violacées de Linor. Puis, d'un accio, elle fit venir à elle une couverture bien chaude qui aurait tôt fait de réchauffer la serpentard. Severus, plus blême que jamais faisait les cents pas, tentant de déterminer qui était l'auteur de ce méfait. Il avait bien sûr, le nom de Draco à l'esprit, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bien lui. La personne qui avait fait ça, l'avait fait par pure méchanceté. Qui en voulait autant à la jeune femme ? Il allait devoir attendre que miss Deauclair se réveille pour en avoir le cœur net. Et lui qui avait insisté pour que Draco la fasse rentrer dans les rangs…. C'était sa faute….

- Prévenez-moi dès qu'elle sera réveillée, peu importe quand. Je veux savoir qui lui a fait ça.

Puis il sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit devant la gargouille gardant jalousement l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il prononça le mot de passe et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il frappa 3 coups secs, attendit quelques minutes, puis poussa la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Snape fut accueilli par Dumbledore en robe de nuit bleu royal parsemée d'étoiles jaunes.

- Severus, mon garçon, vous avez l'air perturbé ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Snape commencer à faire les cents pas dans son bureau.

- Miss Deauclair a été attaquée cette nuit, dans l'enceinte même du château. Elle a reçu un puissant doloris…. Ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise.

- Savez-vous qui en est responsable ?

- Des serpentards certainement…. Les personnes qui ont fait cela méritent le renvoi immédiat et définitif, voire Azkaban, mais je ne pourrais rien faire si ce sont des enfants de mangemorts, comme je le suppose…

- Tâchons d'abord d'apprendre qui a fait ça. Comment va miss Deauclair ?

- Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle va s'en sortir mais qu'elle risque d'être faible pendant quelques jours.

Les deux professeurs restèrent quelques minutes, dans le silence, puis Snape se leva et sortit. Il passa la journée du dimanche dans ses appartements. Ce que son élève avait subi la nuit précédente ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Plus il y pensait et plus son humeur était massacrante. Et cela ne s'améliora nullement durant la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il retirait des points à tout le monde, même à sa propre maison, ce qui surprit les gryffondors. En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il faisait cours à des incapables de quatrièmes années, Snape eut de la visite via cheminée. Il s'approcha et lança aussitôt un assurdiato.

- Severus, elle est réveillée.

- Merci madame Pomfresh, j'arrive immédiatement. Corbin, dit-il en se redressant, vous allez surveiller la classe pendant mon absence. Tout le monde fait ce qu'il a à faire sans un bruit, ou c'est la retenue pour le reste de l'année.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la classe et monta rapidement les marches qui le séparaient de l'infirmerie…

_Linor. _

Linor ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de bouger que madame Pomfresh accourait auprès d'elle. Elle fit un examen et fut contente de voir que la jeune femme se portait mieux malgré la douleur. Elle prévint Linor qu'elle serait faible pendant quelques jours à cause du doloris qu'elle avait reçu, mais Madame Pomfresh déclara qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle, et ce grâce au professeur Snape qui l'avait retrouvée avant qu'elle ne soit morte de froid. Elle apporta une potion à Linor afin de diminuer la douleur dans son corps. Celle-ci l'avala d'un trait et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle s'assit péniblement dans son lit afin de manger ce que madame Pomfresh avait commandé aux elfes, soit une soupe de légumes, du pain et un yaourt. Elle finissait son dessert lorsque le professeur Snape fit irruption dans la pièce. Il s'approcha immédiatement de son lit et prit place sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Miss Deauclair, la salua-t-il. Content de voir que vous allez mieux.

- Bonjour, et merci professeur. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que c'est vous qui m'aviez trouvée…

- Votre chat est très intelligent, il est venu miauler à ma porte et m'a conduit jusqu'à vous. Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Pansy Parkinson, suivie de Draco Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Bullstrode.

- Lequel vous a lancé l'impardonnable ?

- Parkinson. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a le plus salement amochée. Draco n'a fait que me lancer un petrificus totalus, parce qu'elle l'obligeait. Les autres n'étaient là que pour regarder.

Snape resta assis quelques minutes, tentant de maîtriser sa colère. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie. Linor se demanda ce qu'il allait faire pour punir Parkinson. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la renvoyer car ce ne serait pas bien vu de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Elle espérait cependant qu'il mette la blonde en retenue pendant très longtemps. Linor demanda à Madame Pomfresh si elle pouvait sortir. Cette dernière lui en donna l'autorisation, à condition que la jeune femme ne fasse pas trop d'efforts car elle était encore faible. Elle alla directement dans ses appartements, prendre un bon bain chaud. Elle sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortit et tomba sur Nyméria qui attendait pour rentrer.

- Heureusement que tu étais là l'autre jour, lui dit la jeune femme affectueusement en la prenant dans les bras.

Nyméria se laissa cajoler un bon moment puis décida d'aller dormir sur le lit de sa maîtresse. Linor descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle rejoignit le trio de gryffondor qui lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Linor leur raconta et bien évidemment, leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bordel ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un élève oserait utiliser un sort impardonnable dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! s'exclama Hermione.

- La réaction de Draco me paraît étrange… murmura Harry.

- Pas tant que ça, expliqua Linor. Il avait un faible pour moi, apparemment. Et puis, il n'est pas comme vous pensez. Si ses parents n'étaient pas partisans de Voldemort, il serait très sympa.

- Tu le défends en plus ?

- Ron, sans lui, je ne pense pas que je serai là aujourd'hui...

Linor remarqua soudain que Parkinson manquait à la table des serpentards. Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que Snape n'était pas là non plus. La blonde devait passer un sale quart d'heure en ce moment même. Ce que Linor n'apprit que le lendemain matin, c'est que Pansy Parkinson avait été renvoyée jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Octobre. Ses parents avaient dû venir la chercher la veille au soir. Durant le petit déjeuner, Hermione s'étonna que la suspension de Parkinson ne soit que provisoire vu ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent relativement bien. Linor avait fini par reprendre des forces, et ne ressentait plus aucune fatigue. Elle s'était finalement alliée avec les jumeaux Weasley et ensembles, ils avaient commencé à mettre au point leur nouvelle blague pour leur cible rose préférée. Ainsi, la veille d'Halloween, ils réussirent à subtiliser les clefs du bureau d'Ombrage et remplacèrent son thé habituel par un de leur composition. Ombrage le bu avant de se coucher sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le même. Le lendemain matin, juste avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, elle vérifia dans le miroir que son tailleur rose était bien mit. Comme c'était le cas, elle se rendit dans la grande salle et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient tournés vers elle, et la plupart se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. Ombrage ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure sachant que rien ne clochait. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas cependant, c'est qu'elle avait désormais la forme d'une citrouille ! Linor et les jumeaux avaient trouvé un sort à la bibliothèque qui transformait une personne en légumineux orange très en vogue au moment d'Halloween. Ils avaient camouflé ce sort avec un thé spécial qui faisait en sorte que la personne qui le buvait ne s'en rende compte que plusieurs heures après. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'Ombrage revérifia son tailleur avant le repas du midi, elle hurla de déplaisir en se voyant transformée en citrouille humaine. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle, folle furieuse, et se posta juste devant Linor.

- Enlevez-moi ça immédiatement !

- Je ne comprends pas, _madame,_ pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous enlève ça ? Je n'ai rien fait, cette fois.

- Je sais pertinemment que c'est vous !

- Je vous dit que ce n'est pas moi. Mais personnellement, j'essaierai un infinite incantatum.

Ombrage essaya aussitôt et reprit son apparence normale. Elle resta quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur Linor qui réprimait un sourire. Ombrage retourna à sa place et fusilla du regard quiconque portait les yeux sur elle. Linor croisa le regard de Snape alors qu'elle souriait à pleine dents. Linor haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle voyait son professeur de potion réprimer un sourire. *_Eh bien ! _J'aurais_ presque donné une expression faciale à la terreur des cachots !*_ Le soir d'Halloween, alors que tous les élèves venaient de se gaver de cochonneries, Dumbledore se leva et fit une annonce qui en surprit plus d'un !

- Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous apprendre que cette année aura lieu un bal de Noël ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire. La chorale de l'école s'occupera de la musique. Cependant, pour qu'ils puissent aussi profiter de la soirée, nous avons pensé que tout élève voulant exposer sa voix au grand public sera le bienvenu ! Les professeurs Flittwick, McGonagall et moi-même tiendront des auditions. Les dates vous seront communiquées prochainement. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Tous les élèves ne parlèrent plus que de ce bal pendant les jours qui suivirent. Parkinson revint à Poudlard le dimanche 5 novembre. Ses parents avaient dû lui faire la morale car elle se tenait étrangement à carreaux. Elle ne chercha pas à importuner Linor, et celle-ci fit tout pour ne pas avoir à le faire non plus. Linor, Hermione, Luna et Ginny convinrent d'aller acheter leur robe de bal pendant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui arriva le weekend de la mi-Novembre. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les 4 le samedi matin, devant les grilles du château. Elles prirent leur temps pour descendre la grande rue et s'arrêtèrent chez madame Gaichiffon. Elles se mirent à parcourir les rayons tout en bavardant.

- Vous comptez y aller avec qui ? demanda Ginny.

- Aucune idée... répondit Hermione.

- J'ai franchement pas envie d'y aller avec plus jeune que moi, ce qui inclus tous les élèves de l'école, fit Linor en souriant.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à un professeur.

- Pourquoi pas ! Que pensez-vous de Snape ?

Toutes les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Avec les robes qu'elles avaient choisies d'essayer, elles se rendirent aux cabines d'essayage. Après plusieurs essais, Hermione arrêta son choix sur une robe bustier rouge avec des perles argentées parsemées sur le tissu dont la mousseline s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. Luna avait choisi une robe longue bleu roi avec un décolleté en forme de cœur. Des petites perles formaient un bandeau en dessous de sa poitrine et remontaient de chaque côté pour faire les bretelles. Le choix de Ginny se porta sur une robe violette s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses. Des fleurs argentées brodées au niveau de la ceinture rendaient la robe très élégante. Linor, pour sa part, avait choisi une robe verte foncée au décolleté plongeant et dos nu. La robe lui arrivait aux chevilles et était ouverte sur le devant, ce qui laissait entrevoir sa jambe gauche. Des roses noires étaient brodées sur le milieu du ventre, formant un bandeau sous sa poitrine. Elles se complimentèrent les unes les autres et retrouvèrent les garçons aux trois balais.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! grogna Ron.

- Il faut du temps pour choisir une robe, Ronald ! lui rétorqua Ginny.

Ils commandèrent une bièreaubeurre et se mirent à parler du bal.

- Vous allez auditionner pour chanter ? demanda Linor.

- Oh, non ! répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Et toi ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Je crois que oui. J'ai toujours adoré ça, et je me débrouillais pas trop mal d'après mes parents…. Mais ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas chanté.

- Tu n'auras qu'à chanter pour nous à la prochaine réunion de l'AD, et on te le dira ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny.

- Pourquoi pas !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Oui, je sais, encore une fois je suis en retard ! Désolée ! ^^ La vérité est que j'ai complètement oublié hier que j'avais une fic à publier :p

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis pour la première fois des chansons... j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous conseille de les écouter en même temps : My song chantée par Ewan McGregor et Mamma Mia chantée par les acteurs de Glee.

Enjoy ! :D

Chapitre 11 :

La prochaine réunion de l'AD eut lieu le jeudi suivant. Pendant près d'une heure, les jeunes rebelles s'entraînèrent au réducto et autres sorts. Juste avant la fin, Ginny prit la parole.

- Eh, tout le monde ! Notre amie Linor, ici présente, voudrait auditionner pour chanter durant le bal de Noël. Mais elle aimerait d'abord être entendue par des amis. Alors vous la bouclez, et vous écoutez ! dit-elle gaiement.

Linor se plaça donc devant tout le monde avec un peu d'appréhension. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chanté. Durant plusieurs jours, elle s'était demandé quoi chanter, puis elle avait finalement arrêté son choix sur _Your song_, chanson tirée d'une de ses comédies musicales préférée, Moulin Rouge. Elle avait répété un peu bien sûr, mais sans auditoire pour lui donner un avis, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle valait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et commença :

_My gift is my song... and this one's for you_  
_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words..._  
_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

Linor rouvrit les yeux et vit que tout le monde attendait la suite. La plupart d'entre eux ne la connaissait pas car c'était une chanson moldue, mais ils avaient l'air d'apprécier. Linor prit donc un peu plus confiance en elle et continua.

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_  
_Well some of these verses, well they,_  
_They've got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

Linor reprenait son souffle alors que tout le monde applaudissait sa performance et venait la féliciter. Linor les remercia en rougissant et tous s'en allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Allongée sur son lit, Nyméria ronronnant à ses côtés, Linor réfléchit à la chanson qu'elle voulait chanter devant les professeurs lors des auditions deux jours plus tard. Elle hésitait encore entre 3 lorsqu'elle s'endormit épuisée par ces derniers jours.

Le samedi matin, Linor se leva de bonne heure et se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle prit place avec les gryffondors qui lui demandèrent si elle avait finalement choisi la chanson qu'elle allait chanter dans la matinée.

- Je crois que je vais chanter Mamma Mia, du groupe moldu Abba. Mais je vais y apporter une petite modification.

- J'adore ce groupe ! s'exclama Hermione.

Hermione détendit ainsi Linor car parler du groupe pendant le déjeuner l'aida à refouler son stress. Elle savait qu'elle était stupide d'être anxieuse pour si peu, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Vers 10 heures du matin, elle se rendit de nouveau dans la grande Salle qui avait été quelque peu transformée pour l'occasion. Une table où se tenaient les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flittwick et Snape, que Dumbledore avait dû traîner jsqu'ici – au grand désarroi des candidats – trônait devant l'estrade. Les élèves qui attendaient leur tour s'assirent sur les bancs disposés derrière les professeurs. Plusieurs instruments trônaient sur l'estrade. Linor se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là, sans musiciens. Sa question ne resta pas en suspens très longtemps cependant. Aussitôt que le premier élève se plaça sur l'estrade et commença à chanter, les instruments se mirent à l'accompagner. Linor était émerveillée. Les instruments jouaient seuls, et à la perfection, la mélodie accompagnant la chanson de l'élève que Linor reconnut comme étant _It's my life_ de Bon Jovi. L'élève était vraiment doué et fut applaudit par les professeurs. Il reprit donc place dans la Grande Salle afin d'écouter les autres. Après plusieurs élèves, qui furent tous retenus, ce fut le tour de Linor. Elle s'avança sur l'estrade en faisant fi de son appréhension. Elle remarqua alors la présence d'Hermione et Ginny dans l'assemblée. Elles lui firent un petit geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et, à son grand étonnement, la musique commença doucement.

I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end.

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control.

There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring,

One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Alors qu'elle entamait le refrain, Linor entendit certains élèves le chanter avec elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que son trac était complètement envolé.

Mamma mia, here I go again.

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you.

Yes, I've been brokenhearted,

Blue since the day we parted.

Why why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go

Linor descendit de l'estrade et se balada dans la Grande Salle tout en chantant. Elle s'arrêta près d'Hermione qui chantait le deuxième couplet en même temps que Linor.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do

I can't count all the times that I told you we're through.

And when you go, when you slam the door,

I think you know that you won't be away too long,

You know that I'm not that strong.

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring.

One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh.

Mamma mia, here I go again.

My, my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you.

Yes, I've been brokenhearted,

Blue since the day we parted.

Why why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go

Mamma mia, even if I say

Bye, bye, leave me now or never.

Mamma mia, it's a game we play.

Bye, bye doesn't mean forever.

Linor remonta sur l'estrade en courant et remarqua que les professeurs –Snape excepté – avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et souriaient plus que largement.

Mamma mia, here I go again.

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you.

Yes, I've been brokenhearted,

Blue since the day we parted.

Why why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go

MAMMA MIA !

- Eh bien très chère, vous nous avez offert un très bon spectacle ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur McGonagall. Je pense parler au nom de tous mes collègues en vous demandant de rejoindre les élèves qui chanteront lors du bal de Noël !

Linor rejoignit les autres et attendit que les quelques élèves qui restaient fasse leur audition. Le dernier à auditionner fut Seamus Finnigan qui chanta _Raise me up_. Linor fut impressionnée lorsqu'elle l'entendit chanter. Malgré son fort accent irlandais, il avait une voix magnifique. Bien entendu, tout le monde l'applaudit et il rejoignit Linor et ceux qui avaient réussi leur audition.

- Wouah, Seamus ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit l'autre soir ?

- J'avais pas l'intention d'auditionner. Mais, comme tu y allais, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter ma chance aussi.

- Tu as vraiment bien fait !

Les professeurs vinrent leur annoncer que les élèves choisis devaient décider de la chanson qu'ils allaient chanter lors du bal et donner le titre au professeur Flittwick avant le premier weekend de Décembre. Puis, le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers Seamus et Linor.

- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur d'un duo lors du bal, en plus de votre solo ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et acceptèrent. Ils sortirent tous deux de la grande salle, aussitôt rejoins par Hermione et Ginny qui les félicitèrent tous les deux. Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à la salle commune des rouges et or. Arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Linor se rendit soudain compte de l'endroit où elle était.

- Euh… on se rejoint plus tard, du coup ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis à serpentard et vous à gryffondor. Je ne peux pas entrer dans votre salle commune.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux ! dit Seamus en lui prenant gentiment le bras et en la faisant entrer dans l'antre des griffons.

Ils prirent place sur les canapés et furent aussitôt entourés par Harry, Ron, et d'autres gryffondor. Aucun d'eux ne protesta de voir une serpentard dans leur salle commune. _*En même temps, ils doivent être habitués, depuis le temps que je squatte leur table pour les repas…* _

- Alors, comment était l'audition ? demanda Harry.

- Bien.

- Bien ? On a été géniaux ! s'exclama Seamus. Dumbledore nous a même demandé de chanter en duo pour le bal !

- Vous avez dû être vraiment bon pour que vous soyez les seuls à qui il le demande.

Alors que les conversations reprenaient un sujet normal, Linor et Seamus tentaient de savoir ce qu'ils allaient chanter en duo. Ils se promirent d'y réfléchir chacun de leur côté et d'en reparler dès qu'ils auraient des chansons à proposer. Avant la fin du mois de Novembre, Linor et Seamus s'étaient mis d'accord sur la chanson qu'ils allaient chanter ensembles et Linor avait choisi la sienne.

Au début du mois de Décembre, tous avaient cavaliers ou cavalières. Hermione y allait avec Dean Thomas, Harry avec Cho Chang, Ron avec Luna Lovegood. Pour sa part, Linor avait accepté d'y aller avec George Weasley, en tant qu'amis. Les jumeaux et elle avaient décidé d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la grande inquisitrice avant le bal de Noël. Ils avaient inondé son bureau, avaient fait rétrécir ses vêtements au fur et à mesure que la journée passait. Peeves avait eu la joie immense d'envoyer ses assiettes voler à travers la fenêtre. Avec la complicité de Dobby, ils avaient déposé un bonbon canari dans son assiette, et l'horrible crapaud rose s'était métamorphosée en gros canari jaune durant 10 minutes un vendredi midi. Lorsqu'elle était redevenue elle-même, la grande inquisitrie était dans une rage folle. Le professeur McGonagall assise non loin d'elle lui avait dit, assez fort pour que les élèves proches de la table des professeurs puissent entendre :

- Allons, Dolorès, calmez-vous ! Avouez tout de même que cet enchantement est des plus réussit ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

A partir de ce jour, Ombrage examinait tout ce qu'elle mangeait et buvait. Plus elle était la victime des méfaits de Linor et des jumeaux Weasley, et plus elle était cruelle. Tout le monde était étroitement surveillé, et plus principalement Linor qu'elle soupçonnait. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de confondre la jeune femme sans aucun succès, celle-ci lui faisant bien remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait la punir sans avoir de preuves. Linor, se sachant surveillée de très près, ne se présentait plus aux réunions de l'AD afin de ne mettre personne en péril. Le lundi avant le bal de Noël, Ombrage retint Linor après la fin du cours.

- Miss Deauclair, veuillez venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Linor la suivit docilement sachant que même si le crapaud était persuadée qu'elle était derrière tous ces coups pendables, elle n'avait absolument rien contre elle. Ombrage l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Une tasse de thé ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Non merci. Je n'ai pas soif.

- Un petit gateau ? tenta Ombrage.

- Non merci. Je fais attention à ma ligne, dit Linor en lui rendant son sourire forcé.

- Vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre présence ici.

- A vrai dire, non, aucune idée.

- Je sais que vous êtes responsable de toutes ces petites farces, lui dit-elle perdant son sourire mielleux au profit d'une expression menaçante. J'espère que vous en avez profité et que vous et vos amis vous êtes bien amusés car je vous surveille de très près. Osez recommencer et vous vous souviendrez de votre punition, croyez-moi.

- Serait-ce une menace, _madame _? demanda Linor en se levant.

- Juste un conseil.

- Eh bien je vous en remercie. Mais puisque je ne suis en rien responsable de ces idioties, je vois mal en quoi ce conseil pourrait m'être utile. Si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, je vais devoir prendre congé afin d'avancer dans mes devoirs.

Ombrage gardant le silence, Linor la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête et sortit du bureau en poussant un soupir de soulagement. _*Ca aurait pu être bien pire. On a par contre intérêt à arrêter pendant un moment. Elle aura peut-être relâché sa surveillance après les vacances... avec un peu d'espoir... *_


End file.
